You've Got Me From Hello
by dyoreo12
Summary: [EPILOG] Pengkhianatan Jeno pada Haechan membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah percaya lagi pada yang namanya kesetiaan. Menurutnya semua lelaki itu sama jahatnya. Namun semuanya runtuh saat dia bertemu Mark. Seorang pemilik cafe yang jatuh cinta pada Haechan saat Haechan mengatakan "Hallo" padanya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?[Markhyuck/Markchan/SanthyAgatha/Nct/Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**

 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Other Cast**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Cameo**

 **Kim Sungkyung (Lami SMRookies)**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **PLEASE READ MY NOTES GUYS !**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **-Prolog-**

* * *

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Lee Jeno, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua.

Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka, kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Haechan dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

 _Teganya Lee Jeno!_

Tak henti-hentinya Haechan meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Haechan angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Jeno dan mengatakan bahwa Jeno telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Haechan pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu, dan meskipun saat itu Haechan sangat yakin bahwa Jeno tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Jeno tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Haechan mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Jeno, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Haechan dijungkirbalikkan. Perempuan itu, Sungkyung namanya, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Haechan, seolah menamparnya keras-keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Jeno dan Sungkyung, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Sungkyung juga menunjukkan pesan pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Jeno. Bahkan Jeno tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan.

Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hati Haechan, Sungkyung dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Jeno, dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Jeno.

Hati Haechan seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Jeno berselingkuh di belakangnya, tetapi juga karena Jeno telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Haechan tentang lelaki yang baik. Ani.. bukan hanya lelaki saja, setelah bertemu Sungkyung dia pikir wanita dan laki-laki itu sama jahatnya.

Haechan selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, dua puluh lima tahun. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Jeno mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Jeno pernah suatu kali meminta lebih padanya, tetapi Haechan hanya mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya yaitu nasehat ibunya. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga kekasih yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya.

Jeno saat itu menerima penjelasan Haechan dengan lembut dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Haechan, jadi dia tidak akan pernah merusaknya sebelum mereka benar-benar resmi. Dan Haechan sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Namun semua pandangannya tentang Jeno hancur seketika itu juga. Jeno telah tidur dengan Sungkyung, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Haechan bisa memaafkan Jeno?

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

Malam itu Haechan bertemu dengan Jeno dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Jeno tampak sangat marah, kepada Sungkyung, bukan kepada Haechan.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?" tanya Jeno waktu itu.

Haechan menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri, "Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Jeno tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Haechan dengan pandangan memohon, "Maafkan aku sayang"

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Haechan. Sejak siang tadi saat Sungkyung menemuinya, Haechan bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini dan berhadapan dengan Jeno yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Jeno-ya, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…", suara Haechan tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Jeno memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan, "Maafkan aku Haechanie, aku… aku khilaf, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Sungkyung dibelakangmu.. Tetapi Sungkyung… Sungkyung.., dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku, aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia... Dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartementku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Jeno terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Haechan, "Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya, aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Jeno mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Haechan, tetapi Haechan menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Haechan geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidak sengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi... Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidak sengajaan…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja Donghyuck-ah!" seru Jeno frustrasi, "Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri dan kupikir itu semua tanpa komitmen, aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita, kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya."

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu Lee Jeno." Haechan menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan aku Haechan-ah, aku harap kau mau mengerti, lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!" Haechan mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Jeno." dengan kasar Haechan melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya, cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Jeno di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMU, delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali, silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi." diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Jeno, "Selamat tinggal Lee Jeno."

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Jeno masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

Kemudian Haechan menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orang tua Jeno agar dia mau memaafkan Jeno.

Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka lima bulan lagi. Haechan menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Haechan mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Haechan seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau, tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun. Maka Haechan memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan, kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Haechan sudah bertekad, persetan dengan semua laki-laki atau perempuan.

Dia tidak membutuhkannya.

Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Lee Donghyuck, bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam sebuah hubungan lagi.

* * *

 **END / TBC?**

* * *

 **NOTES**

 ***Pertama, alasan aku remake karya ka Santhy yang ini karena aku emang suka bgt sama ceritanya dan aku jamin juga kalian bakalan suka (karna ini bener-bener ga ngebosenin ciusss :p).**

 ***Kedua, buat yang gatau ka Santhy itu siapa aku kasih tau ya.. Dia itu salah satu penulis yang cukup terkenal dan udh nerbitin beberapa buku salah satu nya yang ini dan Unforgiven Hero. Kalau kalian penasaran kalian bisa search di google dan nanti bakalan muncul blog nya ka Santhy. Byk kok author ffn juga yg udh remake karya-karya dia salah satunya yg Unforgiven Hero itu udah di remake jadi pair Chanbaek dan Kaisoo.**

 ***Ketiga, ini kali kedua aku bikin remake karya ka Santhy dan sebenernya di ffn udh pernah ada yg remake ff ini dengan cast kaisoo. Tapi karna menurut aku Markhyuck juga cocok dengan karakter nya jadi aku coba remake ke Markhyuck.**

 ***Keempat, semua karakter di sini ceritanya sdh berumur udh 20thn keatas ya.**

 **Nah.. Aku harap kalian semua bisa kasih respon buat ff ini mau di lanjut / engga okayy? Kalau review nya bisa lebih dari sepuluh aku usahain minggu depan aku udah update chapter selanjutnya.. Semoga kalian suka yaaa, annyeong~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**

 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Other Cast**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Family**

 **Summary Chapter 1 : "Hallo..." Haechan masih bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku Lee Donghyuck, tapi biasanya orang memanggilku Haechan." Gumamnya pelan.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Apartementnya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartement ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa dan dapur. Haechan memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu, dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartementnya, Huang Renjun, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartement yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Haechan memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Renjun.

Selain sebagai editornya, Renjun adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Haechan menceritakan pengkhianatan Jeno dan rasa sakitnya, Renjun mengusulkan agar Haechan pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Jeno pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Haechan mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Jeno dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

 _Ah ya ampun..._

Haechan tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada janji laki-laki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Haechan mengernyit, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Renjun di sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Renjun berkata, "Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi, ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Haechan lemah, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Haechan tersenyum.

"Karena sudah mendekati deadline dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh. Haechan-ah, novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Renjun tergelak, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu, jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Haechan berkaca-kaca, menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali masih tidak tenang, "Terimakasih Renjun-ah." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar.. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Haechan meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartementnya.

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Haechan begitu saja memasuki cafe disekitar situ. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang, suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka duapuluh empat jam.

Dan Haechan langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya, "Selamat malam, apakah Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Haechan mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini." Gumamnya pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan setelah mencatat pesanannya dan melangkah pergi.

Haechan membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Haechan dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya, tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh, ingatan akan Jeno menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun.

Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Jeno kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Haechan dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya, jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Hallo, Aku pemilik cafe ini namaku Mark."

Haechan tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,

" _Hallo._..." Haechan masih bingung harus berkata apa, " _Aku Lee Donghyuck, tapi biasanya orang memanggilku Haechan_." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Haechan masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu.

 _Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah dan sopan.. tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Jeno menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Haechan bercerita kepada Renjun sahabatnya, "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Renjun mengambil roti bakar di piring Haechan, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Haechan, Renjun berkunjung untuk membantu Haechan merapikan tempat barunya.

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat, dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Masih muda." Haechan merenung.

 _Masih muda dan sangat tampan.._ batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Renjun tiba-tiba.

Haechan tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?'

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Lee Jeno." Renjun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, dan dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." Gumam Haechan akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak." Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya denga pedih, "Semua lelaki sama, Renjun-ah.. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Haechanie.. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu, dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Tidak." Haechan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, "Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah." Tatapan mata Haechan lalu berubah serius, "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun Renjun-ah, aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Haechan meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannnya dengan Jeno sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan ataupun laki-laki, karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan serta laki-laki yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

Tetapi malam itu Haechan tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula Cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, di seberang kompleks apartemennya..

Tanpa terasa Haechan sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya,

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Haechan duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Haechan tersenyum, "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah Anda akan bergadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan Anda?" Pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Haechan di mejanya.

Haechan terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar deadline."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu terenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan Anda yang lembut."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Haechan sambil tertawa, mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadang semalaman dan tidur besok pagi." Haechan tergelak, "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal Anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, Anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa, "Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan Anda dan karena sepertinya Anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, Anda boleh memanggil saya Doyoung."

Haechan tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu, "Terimakasih, Doyoung hyung." Gumamnya lembut.

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Haechan masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara dua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuanya mengernyitkan kening.

Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Lee Jeno.._

Haechan meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Haechan mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Jeno di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu, seolah Jeno tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Haechan mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Lee Jeno?" gumamnya kesal.

"Haechan-ah, akhirnya." Suara Jeno terdengar lega di seberang sana, "Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Haechan dingin.

"Astaga Haechanie.. Sebegitu kejamnya kah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Jeno harus bertanya? Tentu saja Haechan melakukannya karena Jeno, dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Haechan bergumam, "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Haechan... sayang... dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana sayang? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku dan aku mencemaskanmu."

 _Mencemaskan? Cih.. Dasar lelaki jahat..!_

"Aku baik-baik saja." Haechan menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

* * *

 **YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

* * *

Mark memperhatikan Haechan dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Haechan tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Mark terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didisain satu sisi, dimana Mark bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Mark tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada laki-laki manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat laki-laki itu masuk, menatap keraguan laki-laki manis itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati laki-laki itu.

Padahal penampilan laki-laki itu sederhana, dia mengenakan celana jeans biru dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang tampak berisi itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan Mark tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa laki-laki ini, Mark ingin melihat lebih dekat. Mark tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Doyoung lah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya.

Mark memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya. Tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang langsung merenggut hatinya, ketika berucap halo dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. Lee Donghyuck. Tapi Mark lebih senang saat laki-laki itu juga mengatakan nama panggilannya yaitu Haechan. Nama yang sangat manis menurut Mark dan Mark sudah mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Wah.. makasih banyak buat yang udah review di prolog kmrn.. dan sesuai janjiku karena reviewnya bisa lebih dari 10 aku update chapter 1 nya hari ini**

 **Aku baca dari bbrp review kmrn ada yang blng klo ff ini sama kyk ff yang judulnya Red Night (YukheixHaechan) dan pas aku liat ffnya emg ternyata kita meremake ff yang sama tapi beda judul sama beda cast ajaaa, gapapa ya aku lanjutin ff ini? yah.. walaupun jalan ceritanya sama sih tapi aku jamin deh nanti feel nya beda /? aku bakal ubah beberapa kalimat atau nambah beberapa kata nantinya supaya walaupun ceritanya sama kalian ga bakal bosen oke?**

 **Aku usahain bakalan update tiap minggu biar ff ini cepet selesai karena aku juga pengen banget nyoba bikin ff Markhyuck yang berchapter, trus maaf kalau misalnya ada typo diatas karena maklum lah ya walaupun udh diedit + dibaca berulang kali kadang mata aku ada yg kelewatan gituu..**

 **Udah gitu aja.. aku tunggu review kalian oke? Annyeongg~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **BooSeungkwan, Rimm, oohara, hyuckbaby, yeri960, zeroo082, echa577, olal, blaxter972, jaeminteu, haechan-ah, .7, markeuhyucklee, indriana217, minge-ni, Nonono546,Dindch22,Lee9900**

 **(Maaf kalau ada yang salah tulis / ga ketulis)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**

 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Other Cast**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Family**

 **Disclaimer** **: Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 2** **: "Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala Happy Ending bukanlah milik kita."**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Ponsel Haechan berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah ibunya,

"Donghyuck-ah?" ibunya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya, "Eomma harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa eomma?" Dahi Haechan mengeryit dan langsung waspada, ibunya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Jeno." Suara sang ibu setengah berbisik, "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada eomma untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

"Eomma tidak memberitahukan kepadanya kan?" Haechan langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke lain kota kalau pada akhirnya Jeno mengetahui dia ada di mana.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Sang ibu menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau eomma tidak mau mengatakan dimana dirimupun, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Haechan mengernyit kesal. Kalau Jeno menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Jeno akan tahu dimana dia berada. Dia mendesah kesal tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Haechan hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Jeno sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Haechan tidak akan bisa memaafkannya?

"Terimakasih sudah memperingatkanku eomma, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu dimana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Jeno memang nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Donghyuckie?" suara ibunya tampak cemas di seberang sana, membuat Haechan tersenyum haru.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku bisa bertahan." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia masih meragu.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Laki-laki manis itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas anggur untuk teman menulisnya. Mark mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari Doyoung, Haechan adalah seorang penulis novel romance. Tetapi sepertinya Haechan sedang murung karena beberapa kali laki-laki itu hanya menghela napasnya di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Mark merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Haechan seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Haechan selalu datang dari setiap pukul sembilan lalu akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit.

Mark tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Haechan dan sejauh ini, laki-laki itu tetap datang. Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati laki-laki manis itu, tetapi dia menahan diri, dia takut kalau dia terlalu mengganggu, Haechan akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Laki-laki itu datang lagi." Doyoung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Mark bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Mark.

"Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya." Ujar Doyoung mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Mark mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya.

Kim Doyoung adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya, lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Mark meninggal dan dia mewarinya jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Doyoung lah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Mark.

Karena itulah Mark menghadiahi Doyoung cafe ini, tetapi lelaki itu menolaknya, dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Mark sudah melarangnya. Tetapi Doyoung bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup, dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Mark mengizinkan Doyoung menjadi pelayan di Garden Cafe ini.

Doyoung meletakkan kopi panas untuk Mark dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu.. kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Mark tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Doyoung, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Oh ya?" Doyoung mengangkat alisnya, "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini."

Seperti halnya Doyoung, Mark mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini, tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya.

"Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa pria itu itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Mark terkekeh mendengar perkataan Doyoung, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Doyoung tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan laki-laki ataupun perempuan manapun." Doyoung berdehem, "Begitu juga ketika dengan Jaemin."

Mark tertegun ketika nama Jaemin disebut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih, "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada laki-laki itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Ani." Mark mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Na Jaemin, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Mark?" Suara Jaemin menggugah Mark dari lamunannya, membuat Mark menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut pada Jaemin.

"Iya sayang?"

Jaemin ikut tersenyum lembut, "Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Mark mendesah, "Ah..iya.. mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak suka berada di sini.

Tetapi dia harus, setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaemin, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu, tempat pria manis bernama Haechan itu pasti sudah datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari.

Mark tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden cafe, mengamati Haechan dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Jaemin lembut, penuh pengertian, "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Jaemin selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian, apapun yang dilakukan Mark dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Mark cari? Dia seharusnya berusaha keras untuk memaafkan dan kembali mencintai Jaemin. Tetapi setiap melihat Jaemin, dia teringat akan pengkhianatan itu lalu merasa begitu getir.

 _Ada beberapa hal yang bisa dimaafkan dalam hubungan percintaan, tetapi pengkhianatan bukanlah salah satunya._

Ditatapnya Jaemin dengan senyuman, kemudian dia menarik Jaemin mendekat dan mengecup keningnya, "Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak Mark, pulanglah.. aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Jaemin tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Mark menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Jaemin dengan lembut, "Terimakasih Jaemin-ah, sampai ketemu lagi besok ya."

Jaemin mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah, Mark menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Jaemin, Mark merenung.

 _Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja._

Mark melabuhkan cintanya kepada Jaemin dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada pria itu.

Jaemin yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain, dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Jungwoo, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut kepolosan Jaemin yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Mark, lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil. Ya.. Jaemin salah satu pria yang ternyata memiliki rahim didalam dirinya sehingga dia bisa dihamili oleh Jungwoo.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Mark, ketika Jaemin datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Mark marah besar, mereka sedang berkendara di mobil.

Di tengah hujan deras ketika Jaemin mengakui semuanya kepada Mark, tentu saja Mark marah, menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya, mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal. Kecelakaan yang membuat Jaemin keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Jungwoo dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Mark sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, kemudian dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jaemin akan lumpuh dan Mark merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa.

Dialah penyebab semua ini, Jaemin menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu. Padahal perselingkuhan Jaemin kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya, Mark terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Jaemin, bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau Jaemin sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu Mark memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggung jawab dan pagi itu pula ketika Jaemin sadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Mark memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Jaemin selamanya juga dia memaafkan kekhilafan Jaemin dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Mark mengira itu akan mudah. Toh dia mencintai Jaemin sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap laki-laki cantik itu, Mark lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Jaemin telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja, dia menjalani harinya dengan Jaemin hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Mark yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

Sampai kemudian dia melihat Haechan dan dia terpesona lalu tertarik kepadanya.

Doyoung memang benar, Mark tidak pernah tertarik kepada laki-laki selain Jaemin sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, begitu membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain, membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki lelaki itu.

Sejenak Mark ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Garden Cafe. Pada akhirnya Mark mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Cafe. Dia ingin melihat Haechan hari ini.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Haechan. Laki-laki manis itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak Mark kembali ragu, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mendekat..

"Aku heran kenapa kau belum tidur jam segini dan memilih untuk menulis."

Haechan langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat Mark berdiri di depannya, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Mark berdebar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini"

Mark menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk, minumlah susu putih aku dengar itu bisa membuat kita nyaman dan terlelap."

"Susu putih?" Haechan mengeryit, "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu gurih dan menguarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Mark benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanpa sadar Mark menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Haechan.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Haechan memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata yang tajam namun begitu meneduhkan dan rambut berantakan warna blonde yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati, dia tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?" Tebak Mark.

 _Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu?_ Pikir Haechan.

Haechan mengangkat bahunya, "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Mark terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti itu bukan?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Haechan penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung Happy Ending." Lanjut Haechan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Mark mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Haechan balik.

"Kenapa harus Happy Ending?" Mark menatap ke arah Haechan dengan tajam, membuat Haechan sedikit salah tingkah.

" _Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala Happy Ending bukanlah milik kita._ " Ingatan Haechan langsung melayang kepada Jeno dan dia tersenyum pahit, "Karena itulah.. setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Mark sambil tersenyum yang ditanggapi Haechan dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah. Tetapi kau harus selalu mengingat, akan ada pelangi sehabis badai." Mark bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Mark sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resor hotelnya ketika pintu apartement pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka duapuluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini, bahkan Doyoung pun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Mark membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Minhyung berdiri di sana. Saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Mark mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu.

Meski mereka kembar tetapi Mark lebih dulu lahir 3 menit sebelum adiknya, karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Minhyung.

Minhyung terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis. Kadang Mark merasa iri kepada Minhyung karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Mark sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan dan karena Minhyung tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

 _Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terha_ _da_ _p orang lain di pundaknya_ , pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu Minhyung tampak tidak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Mark dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku sedang menerima proyek melukis untuk desain kantor di dekat resor kita. Pekerjaan itu baru beres tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur, tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Garden Cafe." Minhyung merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Mark meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Minhyung ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus..? Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih, itu karena Minhyung memutuskan ke pulang ke Kanada, untuk mengunjungi guru melukisnya di sana. Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Mark sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit, "Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Minhyung memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan aboniem, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Minhyung-ah." Mark bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirmu." Sindirnya.

Minhyung malahan tertawa, "Dan kaupun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Mark Lee." Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kaulakukan kepada Na Jaemin."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Mark langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan.

Karena Mark tahu kalau mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Jaemin.

Minhyung adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Mark melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Jaemin, dia tahu tentu saja tentang pengkhianatan Jaemin dan menganggap Mark bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Jaemin, padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Jaemin seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan kakaknya.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Minhyung terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Mark kepadanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Na Jaemin sialan itu yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodohmu yang sesungguhnya." Jelas Minhyung pada Mark.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis." Mark berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Jaemin. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya, "Dan Jaemin tidak sialan Minhyung-ah."

"Aku seorang seniman, meskipun aku pelukis, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Minhyung tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut menatap kakaknya, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, hyung."

 _Apakah sejelas itu?_

Mark berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

"Tidak." Minhyung langsung menjawab cepat, "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku, aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor."

Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Mark, "Selamat menikmati harimu Mark hyung." Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil warna biru itu dengan pelat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu mobil Lee Jeno..

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Haechan, "Hai Haechan." Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Haechan menghangat, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jeno mengangkat bahunya, "Mengunjungimu tentu saja, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kepala dingin."

Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya?

Haechan menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar atau bahkan memberikan sebuah pukulan di wajah Lee Jeno. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bercakap-cakap denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Haechan marah, ketika Jeno dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Jeno tidak bergeming, dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Haechan lewat, "Kita harus bicara Haechan-ah, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita, menyingkirlah Lee Jeno dan biarkan aku lewat."

Haechan berusaha mencari jalan melewati Jeno, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Jeno dengan tatapan menghina, "Ah sudahlah!" gumamnya marah.

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Jeno disana. Dia sudah cukup sabar untuk menahan berbagai kata sumpah serapah yang ingin dia ucapkan pada Jeno. Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Jeno sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu Haechan-ah, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Jeno mulai emosi, lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar.

Haechan malu, sungguh-sungguh malu, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Jeno di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jeno.

Demi Tuhan.. dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak dengan laki-laki ini!

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka. Mark turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Haechan dan Haechan yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat..

"Bisakah kau lepaskan pria itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Dan suara itu berhasil membuat Haechan dan Jeno menoleh bersamaan..

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Annyeongg..**

 **kenapa aku lanjutin ceritanya hari ini? itu karena aku takut minggu depan aku gapunya waktu buat publish nya huhuhu.. mingdep aku UN dan pasti gaboleh buka laptop sama sekali makanya aku pilih waktunya hari ini aja deh, abis aku juga lagi seneng hr ini akhirnya bisa liat preview Haechan di LA yang byk senyum..**

 **Makasih banyak buat yg udh review kmrn dan yang udh favorite juga, aku baca semua review yang masuk kok dan aku minta maaf juga kalau masih ada kekurangan di remake ini tapi aku bakalan berusaha buat memperbaiki nya supaya tiap chapter nanti makin bagus hasilnyaa, aku jga bakal terbuka buat kalian yg mau ksh kritik atau saran buat ff ini di kolom review atau PM aku jga gapapaaa malah aku berterima kasih banget..**

 **Yaudah gitu aja yaaa.. aku tunggu review kalian buat chapter iniii, sampai ktm di next chapter!~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **.7, Rimm, BooSeungkwan, Gigi Gummy,Indriana217,Guest, Lee9900, D. , sffnnaaa07, oohara**

 **(Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nulis / ga ketulis)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**

 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Other Cast**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Family**

 **Disclaimer** **: Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 3** **: "Bukan." Haechan terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Haechan mantap.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Haechan mengernyit melihat kehadiran Mark di sana. _Itu pria pemilik cafe itu_ , batinnya bingung.

Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Jeno, pegangan Jeno di tangannya melemah, membuat Haechan bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Haechan-ah." Jeno masih berusaha mengikuti Haechan, tetapi dengan cepat Haechan melompat, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Mark yang bidang dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Mark langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Aku rasa Haechan tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan kau.'

Mata Jeno memancar marah menatap ke arah Mark, "Aku tidak tahu anda siapa." Desisnya geram, "Tetapi Haechan adalah tunangan aku dan aku berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Haechan menyela dari punggung Mark, "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Kau dengar bukan?" Mark melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Jeno, "Aku rasa lebih baik kau meninggalkan Haechan sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Jeno bisa berbuat apa-apa, Mark menggiring Haechan memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan Jeno yang terperangah dengan muka masam di sana.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Haechan melirik gelisah ke arah Mark, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Mark melajukan mobilnya, Haechan baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Mark melirik sedikit ke arah Haechan, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya, aku memutuskan hubungan dan rupanya Jeno masih belum terima." Haechan menatap ke pinggir jalan, "Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Mark mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

 _Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun?_ Haechan membatin.

Lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Mark, dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Mark tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal jalan kaki se arah sana." Haechan berkata jujur, dia memang hendak jalan kaki ke supermarket itu sebelumnya sebelum insiden Jeno yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tangkas Mark membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Haechan.

Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan Mark seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya.

 _Apakah selain memiliki cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Haechan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Mark terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Haechan terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Haechan membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar, dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Jeno." Gumamnya pelan.

Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut..

"Sama-sama Haechan-ssi." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu Mark memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Haechan.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu.

Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Mark dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

Haechan berusaha melupakan Mark, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Jeno sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru, tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Mark.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Malam itu Haechan berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartementnya menuju Garden Cafe, dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Jeno ataupun mobil birunya, dengan lega dia menarik napas..

 _Mungkin Jeno telah menyerah untuk sementara._ Pikirnya.

Haechan lalu memasuki pintu Cafe itu, seperti biasa, Doyoung yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya..

"Mencari suasana bagus untuk menulis Haechan-ssi?" sapanya ramah,

Haechan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Mianhae." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil dimataku."

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga. Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Mark bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, tetapi meskipun begitu Haechan tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan Mark, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda.

Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang sampai menyapu kerahnya, sementara Mark berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannya pun sangat bertolak belakang, Haechan ingat ketika bertemu Mark di malam hari waktu itu, dia mengenakan celana yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan, sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Minhyung menatap Haechan yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Mark." Tebaknya lucu.

Minhyung lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Minhyung, saudara kembar Mark."

 _Saudara kembar, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip,_ batin Haechan.

Haechan masih kaget, dia tergagap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu kemudian menyebutkan namanya. Minhyung menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Mark yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Mark?" Minhyung menatap Haechan dengan menyelidik, ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut teman Mark bukan?

"Bukan.. Aku bukan temannya. Aku hanya pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Mark?"

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu Mark-ssi pemilik cafe ini, kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini bukan?"

Minhyung menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?" matanya bersinar misterius mendengar ucapan Haechan.

Minhyung mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Haechanie." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Haechan masih mengamati kepergian Minhyung dengan dahi mengerut, apa-apaan itu memanggilnya 'Haechanie'? kemudian Doyoung mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat Anda sudah bertemu dengan tuan muda Minhyung." Gumamnya.

Doyoung berjalan mendahului Haechan melangkah ke meja Haechan yang biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Haechan di meja, "Beliau saudara kembar tuan muda Mark tetapi Anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

Seperti pinang dibelah dua, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang.

Haechan menyetujui dalam hati, lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Mark. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana. Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan inspirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu Mark.

Dengan cepat Haechan membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Haechan menghela napas dan mengutuk perusaannya sendiri karena dia menyadari bahwa dia telah membohongi batinnya sendiri.. bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Mark meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Jaemin tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu untuk Mark. Ya. Jaemin khusus memasak untuk Mark malam ini, dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Mark mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Mark tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Mark mengambil makanannya dan mengicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Jaemin terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Mark, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Ani." Mark mengunyah dengan bersemangat, "Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Jaemin tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Mark langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Jaemin menyinggung pernikahan, hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Jaemin tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya dan rupanya Jaemin memang tidak menyadarinya, laki-laki itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Eomma dan appa akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci ya." Mata Jaemin berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Mark, "Terimakasih Mark, atas semua cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Mark mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Ketika mobil Mark berlalu, Jaemin menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama Mark semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Jaemin tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Mark semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya dan Jaemin sangat takut kehilangan Mark, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Tuan muda Jaemin mau dibantu?" seorang pelayannya menengok ke arah teras ke arahnya.

Jaemin tersenyum, "Tidak usah ahjumma, aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri kok."

Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Ketika Mark sampai di Garden Cafe itu, sudah menjelang hampir tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Mark menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe, harap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Haechan di dalam sana.

Tetapi pria manis itu tidak ada. Mark membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Haechan tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Doyoung yang melihat Mark datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami, "Haechan-ssi tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang, katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Doyoung terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong, Haechan-ssi tadi berkenalan dengan tuan muda Minhyung."

Mark menatap Doyoung, "Haechan berkenalan dengan Minhyung? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan muda Minhyung tadi pulang tepat saat Haechan-ssi datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Mark menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Kalau sampai Minhyung memperhatikan Haechan, dia pasti akan kalah.

Selalu begitu, para pria atau wanita lebih menyukai Minhyung yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Aku tidak ingin Minhyung bertemu dengan Haechan lagi hyung, apapun caranya." Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu, meskipun dirinya dan Minhyung bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera mereka sama.

Kalau Minhyung tertarik pada seseorang, maka Mark akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Jaemin. Jaemin dulu tergila-gila kepada Minhyung, tetapi karena Minhyung tidak pernah serius dengan suatu hubungan, Jaemin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mark.

 _Apakah Minhyung merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakan olehnya ketika melihat Haechan?_ Batin Mark bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Mark, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah tuan muda Minhyung bertemu dengan Haechan-ssi? Tuan muda Minhyung bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Haechan di dalam, tahan Minhyung dimanapun dia berada pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Mark bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, hyung."

Doyoung mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Jaemin-ssi?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Mark menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Hei.."

Haechan menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Mark sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartementnya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya..

 _Benarkah_? Haechan masih mengernyitkan keningnya tidak yakin.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Mark langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Haechan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu.." Mark berdeham, "I mean.. Mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Haechan tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya, Haechan-ssi?"

Haechan tercenung, _kenapa Mark ingin tahu_?

"Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Haechan terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Jeno, "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Mark langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Jaemin kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Haechan dan merasa Haechan lebih beruntung dibanding dirinya, karena Haechan masih diberikan kesempatan bebas untuk memilih membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Mark kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Jeno mencekal lengan Haechan dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Haechan tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Kenapa? Karena kau seorang pendendam?" gumam Mark, tersenyum,

" _Bukan_." Haechan terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan_." Jawab Haechan mantap.

Mark tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Jaemin? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Jaemin di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Mark menatap penampilan Haechan yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna biru dongker.

Haechan mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan.. aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Di mana?" tanya Mark.

Haechan menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang,

"Mau kuantar?" Mark langsung menawarkan.

Haechan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya, meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Mark menunggunya di sini, "Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku sudah memesan taksi." Senyum Haechan berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Mark mengalah dan memilih untuk kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Haechan yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taxinya menunggu. Dicatat nya dalam hatinya bagaimana Haecham mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', bukannya 'selamat tinggal' kepadanya.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Lee Jeno itu?" Mark menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Haechan.

Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Jeno. Well, setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Mark sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Haechan sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Haechan dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Haechan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pria itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Lee Jeno, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Doyoung yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Mark di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata Mark bersinar tajam, "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" Hanya Doyoung satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Mark yang tenang dan terkendali, dan hanya Doyoung pulalah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Mark. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Mark, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya, buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Jaemin begitu saja.

"Jalanmu untuk apa, Mark? Untuk memiliki Haechan-ssi? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Haechan-ssi selama masih ada Jaemin-ssi?" Tanya Doyoung tidak mengerti.

 _Ah iya.. Na Jaemin..._

Mark sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Jaemin. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Jaemin yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi Mark tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Haechan.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Mark sekenanya.

Doyoung langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Pernikahanmu dengan Jaemin-ssi hampir delapan bulan lagi, Mark."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Mark, dia harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Doyoung sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Mark, baginya Mark sudah seperti adiknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Pada saat Mark memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Jaemin waktu itupun Doyoung sudah tidak setuju.

Toh.. Mark hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Doyoung takut kalau pada akhirnya Mark bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, namun dia terlanjur terikat kepada Jaemin.

Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan menoleh ke arah Renjun yang sedang asik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu, "Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya.

Kaki Haechan mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Renjun mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi, dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Renjun tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Renjun menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Renjun tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Haechan, "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak." Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Renjun menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya, lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan dia membayarnya.

Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Haechan ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "Kajja..." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah Haechan mengikuti Renjun yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu, seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser kesamping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya, Haechan mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Sepertinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Minhyung yang ada di depannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya, "Hai, Haechanie.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Kemarin aku udh selesai UN jdi aku update hr ini karna kebetulan hr ini aku libur, aku juga udh baca review yg masuk kmrn.. lucu kdng liat review dari kalian wkwkwk... Makasih lho yg udh bela"in baca ff ini walaupun kalian gasuka sm Markmin.. aku harap buat yg udh baca ff ini dan blm pernah review bisa sekalian review yaaa buat chap ini, aku ga maksa kalian buat review sih karna aku tau review itu kdng males ya.. cm aku butuh kalian muncul sekali atau paling engga dua kali dehh jdi kan aku juga bisa tau siapa yg masih baca, masih ada yg minat apa kaga, dan aku jg butuh kritik saran kalian supaya tulisannya bisa jdi lebih bagus..**

 **Kmrn jga aku udh nulis bbrp acc buat thanks to kan? Cm aku minta maaf ya abis aku liat byk bgt yg error, pdhal waktu di save msh sama aja formatnya hm.. semoga buat yg ini ga error lgi yaa jdi username kalian bener semua okee? Aku bakalan usahain cepet update ke kalian chapter 4nya ya, soalnya emg aku udh beres edit ff nya smp tamat siii.. kalau review disini bisa smp 15, aku janji nanti langsung update dua chapter sekaligus kayyy..**

 **Udh gitu ajaa, smp ktm di chapter depannn~**

 **Thanks To**

 **mieayambaso, aiumax, booseungkwan, yeri960, 8ternity, Lee9900, Wiji, Dindch22, Indriana217, Gigi Gummy, sffnnaaa07 & yg udh follow sm favorite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**

 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Other Cast**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 4** **: "Tetapi Lee Donghyuck layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan."**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Minhyung?"

"Ya ini aku." Minhyung terkekeh, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar temanku." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi Renjun sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya, "Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Haechan, ia mendesah kesal.

Minhyung tertawa, "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di bazar tahunan seperti ini, keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Haechan masih menatap ke arah kepergian Renjun, berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kepada Minhyung kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Minhyung lagi-lagi tertawa.

 _Lelaki ini benar-benar ceria dan banyak tertawa, jauh berbeda denga Mark_ , gumam Haechan dalam hati.

"Aku ini lelaki bebas, kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Haechan-ah!" itu teriakan Renjun, editor itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Haechan, dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Haechan yang sudah menepi bersama Minhyung didekat stan sepatu.

Akhirnya Renjun berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah, "Astaga ramai sekali di sana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman.." lalu Renjun tertegun menyadari lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Haechan, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Hai." Minhyung tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan ataupun laki-laki, "Aku Minhyung, aku kenalan Haechan." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Renjun membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada Minhyung.

Minhyung hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Haechan, lalu melangkah menjauh, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Haechan dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Renjun bahkan terpaku sampai Minhyung menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow..." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Haechan dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku dimana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu, dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Haechan terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Renjun kepada Minhyung, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Renjun terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat Lee Donghyuck, aku sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu, dan kau baru beberapa waktu disni, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua."

Haechan tertawa tergelak, "Kau melebih-lebihkan." Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai tambah ramai, "Kita pulang saja yuk, aku lelah."

Untunglah Kali ini Renjun tidak menolak.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Aku bertemu dengan orang itu." Minhyung baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Cafe, dan Mark menemuinya di apartementnya yang berada di atas cafe. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Minhyung menyebut tentang 'orang itu'.

Dan benar saja, Minhyung langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Mark.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Mark memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah.. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa orang itu." Minhyung mengangkat bahu ketika Mark melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Aku tahu info itu dari pria itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya, katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu, dia bilang mungkin itu budaya cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Minhyung berubah penuh arti, "Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama, kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, pria itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Mark menyela dengan ketus, membuat Minhyung terkekeh,

"Yah, kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada pria itu itu, kepada Lee Donghyuck." Minhyung menatap Mark dengan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Mark, membakarnya, "Jangan Lee Minhyung."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap seseorang.. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan 'dia pilih kamu atau aku?', sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Minhyung setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya Mark bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju Minhyung dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan, Lee Minhyung dan aku serius, Kalau kau hendak main-main dengan Haechan, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Minhyung membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Mark di tembok, dia menatap Mark dengan penuh perhitungan,

"Apa kau lupa Mark Lee? Kau sudah punya Jaemin."

"Itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk memiliki Haechan." Sahut Mark keras.

Hal itu membuat Minhyung tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah yang Mark lemparkan kepadanya..

"Tidak menghalangmu katamu?"

Minhyung melepaskan tangan Mark yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa, "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah, atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun, kepada Haechan." Minhyung menatap Mark dengan menantang, "Tetapi aku beda, aku bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Minhyung-ah.. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu.." Minhyung melirik waspada ke arah Mark, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, " _Tetapi Lee Donghyuck layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan._ "

Minhyung melangkah keluar dari apartement Mark, ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Minhyung menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, ya kan Mark hyung?"

Mark tertegun, menatap kepergian Minhyung. Diacaknya rambutnya frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi, mereka kembali bersaing dan Mark tidak suka ini.

Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja...

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Malam itu Haechan pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Renjun dan mereka lupa waktu. Renjun menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Haechan memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Haechan merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taxi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobby apartemennya, Haechan melirik ke arah Garden Cafe itu di seberang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana.

 _Apa kabarnya Mark?_

Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Haechan-ah?"

Haechan terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Jeno ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?" nada suara Jeno meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Dan ketika Jeno melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa menciumnya, aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan, seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang menguarkan bau khas.

Haechan langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Jeno sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Haechan tahu bahwa Jeno sering kaii tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Haechan berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi. Haechan tidak yakin jika dia berteriak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Mata Haechan melirik ke Garden Cafe di seberang jalan. Cafe itu buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik slow yang menenangkan hati di sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Haechan kalau Jeno lepas kendali..

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, Lee Jeno?" Tanya Haechan hati-hati, berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?" Jeno tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah."

 _Ya.. Kau memang sampah.._ Batin Haechan.

Jeno tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena kalau orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu...

Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya? Manusia mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan? Demi Tuhan.. Jeno itu menghamili seorang wanita dan Haechan sungguh tidak bisa mentolelir hal itu.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku Lee Jeno, aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Haechan terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian menguar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Jeno, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya, dia tiba-tiba saya sudah melompat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Haechan dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Jeno terkekeh, suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Haechan ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik, tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Haechan meronta, semakin kuat Jeno mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit sialan! Lee Jeno, kau menyakitiku!" Haechan mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jeno tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang, lengan yang menarik Jeno itu lalu mendorong Jeno dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Haechan langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Mark. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga bahkan Haechan tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia mensyukuri kehadiran Mark di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi ." Meskipun mabuk, Jeno rupanya mengenali Mark dari insiden siang itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Jeno bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Kau melupakan dua kata dude..Haechan adalah mantan tunanganmu." Mark bergumam tenang, walaupun tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Jeno tapi dia yakin dia lebih kuat daripada Jeno.

Dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri yang pernah ia pelajari waktu SMA, menghadapi Jeno akan sangat mudah baginya. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Haechan lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Jeno membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Mark. Tetapi kemdian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata Mark. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Haechan, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Jeno melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Mark memastikan Jeno memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh kedua pundak Haechan hati-hati. Haechan tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun dia tahu pria manis itu berusaha tegar,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Haechan-ssi?" tanyanya lembut.

Haechan baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap Mark tak berdaya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Mark harus menopangnya,

Mark merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Haechan memasuki loby apartement itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, barulah Haechan menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Mark memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Mark dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar orang yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eum.., terimakasih.." Haechan bersandar pada pintu, berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Mark di pundaknya.

Mark mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Andwe!" Haechan hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Mark menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri.. terimakasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas punggung nya, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Mark masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Lama kemudian Haechan mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik, "Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku..." airmata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas.

Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Haechan tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Haechan hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis.. Karena perlakukan kasar dan ucapan merendahkan dari Jeno kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya, dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, Mark meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya,

"Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik.." Bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Haechan hancur.

Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jeno, dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Mark, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Mark mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Haechan sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Haechan dari padanya dan berbisik lembut, "Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi." Ucap Mark pelan disertai senyum menawannya.

Dengan patuh Haechan menyerahkan tas punggungnya, Mark mencarinya dengan hati-hati, dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya.

Mark menggenggamkan kartu kunci ke dalam jemari Haechan, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut, "Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan.

Haechan mengusap air matanya dan menatap Mark dengan sendu, "Terimakasih Mark-ssi." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, Mark menarik Haechan kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Haechan tanpa kata.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next to Chapter 5~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**

 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Other Cast**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Cameo**

 **Lucas Wong (SM Rookies)**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 5** **: "Setiap orang berbeda-beda Mark-ssi, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja ada yang tidak bisa.. Dan mungkin kau salah satu dari orang yang tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Pagi harinya Haechan masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Haechan mengernyit, meraih ponsel di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?

Dengan susah payah Haechan turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening.

Dia menekan tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan.

"Ya?" gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Tuan Lee, ada tamu untuk anda."

Haechan langsung waspada, apakah Jeno masih belum menyerah juga?

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Mark meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Haechan langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa Mark harus datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Tuan Lee?" resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Huh? iya.. Iya, perbolehkan dia naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Haechan berlari ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui Mark dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan Mark sama sekali tidak diduganya.

Dia selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Haechan membuka pintu itu.

Mark berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kaos berwarna putih, blazer hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Haechan merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan Mark yang begitu sempurna.

"Selamat pagi." Mark menyapa dengan ramah.

Haechan sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu, "Se...selamat pagi juga."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Mark menunjukkan plastik di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk...?"

Saat itulah Haechan sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap Mark. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi Mark untuk melangkah masuk.

Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Haechan, "Di mana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Haechan adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana, dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Mark hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja." Haechan merasa canggung di sini.

"Aku meminta Doyoung hyung untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." Mark meringis, "Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe." Mark lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Haechan berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat Mark mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sini, cobalah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan.. Oh ya ambilkan piring ya."

Haechan ke dapur menurut seperti seorang anak yang patuh perintah orang tuanya, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping Mark. Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya, dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Haechan hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Mark lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Haechan.

"Cobalah." Mark menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Haechan dan kemudian merasa geli. Haechan menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Haechan menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya. Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali.

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa Mark sedang mengamatinya, pipinya langsung memerah dan hal itu membuat Mark terkekeh.

"Enak ya..?" Tanya nya.

Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Haechan mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Haechan tersedak makanannya namun Mark segera mengambilkan air putih dan membantu Haechan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya." Ucap Haechan saat ia sudah berhasil menelannya.

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Mark tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan dan tawa itu jarang sekali terdengar keluar dari mulut pria yang lahir di Kanada tersebut.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Haechan karena omelet itu terasa begitu nikmat, kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli.

Mark tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Haechan, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." Gumam Mark lalu dia melanjutkan, "Dari kecil mimpiku selalu berubah-ubah.. Menjadi penulis karya ilmiah, menjadi guru, dan bahkan aku pernah berpikir untuk menjadi idol.."

Haechan tak dapat menahan tawanya saat Mark mengatakan ingin menjadi idol.. Haechan akui wajah Mark tidak jelek malah tampan sekali tapi menurutnya Mark lucu saja kalau menjadi idol. Mark itu kan kaku.. Bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan para fansnya?

Mark tersenyum mendengar tawa Haechan, "Impianku pada akhirnya adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional.. Aku sempat bersekolah di Prancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki.. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

Haechan menatap Mark bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami.. Dan Minhyung.. kau sudah bertemu dengan Minhyung kan?" Mark menatap Haechan tajam, mengamati ekspresinya.

Dia melihat Haechan mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Haechan ketika membicarakan tentang Minhyung. Dia lalu kembali melanjutkan..

"Minhyung tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah kami.. Tapi walaupun begitu seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?" Tebak Haechan.

"Ya." Mark tersenyum sedih, "Kutinggalkan impianku di Prancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana." Haechan mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga Mark tersenyum.

Haechan tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resort besar adalah milik perusahaan ayahnya. Haechan mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin memang sebaiknya Haechan tetap berpikir begitu. Mark tidak mau membuat Haechan menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan ayahku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas Mark berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya, "Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Oh." Haechan tampak termangu, lalu menatap Mark dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

 _Apakah dia bahagia?_ Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Jaemin. Hatinya terasa hampa.

"Aku merasa tenang." Mark tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Haechan, "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? ...Tidak... aku tidak bahagia.."

"Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Minhyung yang memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain.. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati." Mark tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Mark tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Haechan merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Mark, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Haechan,

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Haechan bergumam lembut, " _Setiap orang berbeda-beda Mark-ssi, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja dan ada yang tidak bisa.. Mungkin kau salah satu dari orang yang tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya._ " Jelas Haechan.

Mark tersenyum, "Yah.. Tapi terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Haechan dengan hangat, "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

Haechan mengulum senyumnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratmu." Balas Mark.

"Menjadi hasratku?"

"Menulis." Mark tersenyum, "Kau hidup dari menulis.. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."

Haechan tertawa dan menyetujui ucapan Mark, "Menulis adalah hobiku.. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Iya."

Mark ikut tertawa, "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini," Matanya melembut, "Karena masalahmu dengan Jeno-ssi?"

"Ya.." Haechan menghela napasnya, "Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis.. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Mark berubah redup, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu." Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Haechan dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

Bibir Mark terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya, semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Haechan untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Haechan, Mark melumat bibir Haechan dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Haechan terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Mark mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Maafkan aku.. karena telah melakukannya." Lirih Mark menyesal.

Haechan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Haechan akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat, "Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana..."

Mark menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Haechan dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa.. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Haechan menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Mark tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri."

Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mengelus rambut Haechan sebentar dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan makanannya ya.."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan memeluk bantal dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat, tetapi ketika bersama Mark dia seakan menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki asing -oke, Mark bukan orang asing tapi dia tidak terlalu begitu mengenalnya sebelumnya- ke dalam tempat pribadinya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Haechan menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi pria murahan? Pria murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang pria lain tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Haechan melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mengerang keras.

Tidak.

Ini bukan dirinya, perasaannya kepada Mark tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Haechan tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Jeno sekalipun.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Dengan dingin Mark mengamati berkas laporan di depannya, itu adalah report lengkap dari orang kepercayaannya dari kota asal Haechan tentang kehidupan Haechan dan juga Jeno. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resort paling elit di kota itu. Mark berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Dia mengenakan kemeja, jas, serta celana berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Haechan.

Mark membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang ayah dan ibu Haechan, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Mark memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak. Jika Minhyung dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, maka Mark lahir dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah itu Mark mengambil berkas tentang Jeno, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Jeno bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita." Gumamnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi direkturnya di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Mark memberi perintah, direktur itu datang menghadapnya.

Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Mark. Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh almarhum ayahnya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin. Hari itu masih pagi ketika direktur itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana. Si direktur utama yang misterius.

Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu urgentnya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Mark yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan direktur cabang tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk." Mark menunggu sampai direktur bernama Lucas itu duduk dan memulai percakapan, "Kau pasti bingung kenapa kau dipanggil kemari sendirian."

Lucas itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Mark tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Jeno di mejanya.

"Orang ini.." Mark menunjukkan foto Jeno yang tampak jelas, "Bekerja di perusahaan kita."

Lucas kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu, itu adalah Jeno, Manager Pemasaran mereka. "Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yang saya pegang," Direktur itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini," gumam Mark dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

Lucas itu mengernyit.. Jeno melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa Mark adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Jeno.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan Mark yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Mark menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau ke dekat-dekat sini." Matanya bersinar tajam, "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi, lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini." Mark nampak berpikir, "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

Lucas itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-orang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Jeno, Mark rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan kedok promosi hanya agar Jeno menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Haechan.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan, jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Haechan tersenyum ketika melihat nama ibunya di sana.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam ibunya bahkan sebelum Haechan mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa eomma?"

"Jeno." Ibunya menyebutkan nama Jeno dengan hati-hati, "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

Kening Haechan mengernyit, "Berpamitan?"

"Ya.. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya naik. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang ibu menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kasihan dia, Haechan-ah.. Eomma memang jengkel kepadanya, tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih.. mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Haechan mencoba bersikap kejam.

Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Jeno lagi.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya di telepon sejenak, Haechan mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Jeno sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Jeno tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

Malam itu Haechan menatap cafe itu dengan ragu. Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Haechan tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi.

Dia takut.

Ya, kedekatannya dengan Mark yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hanya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Haechan berusaha memberanikan diri, dia harus bisa menghadapi Mark, dan menelaah perasaannya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haii..**

 **Sesuai janji ya, kmrn ternyata bisa sampai 17 review jadi aku update dua chapter sekaligus..**

 **Nah, disini Jeno udh selesai tu masalahnya ama Haechan, mulai chapter depan yang bakal muncul lebih byk adalah Jaemin soalnya tinggal dia tuh yg jdi penghalang hubungan Mark ama Haechan.. chapter depan jga bakal muncul orang baru yg bakal bantuin Mark..**

 **Btw, dr review kalian kmrn byk yg blng klo susah ya bayangin karakter Minhyung? Well.. aku juga gitu kok, pas aku edit ff ini awal" aku gabisa bayangin sosok Minhyung itu gmn soalnya emg Mark sendiri di NCT gapernah pake nama Minhyung kan.. tpi aku biar lebih gampang dpt feelnya, aku bayangin Mark itu pas dia jdi NCT 127, soalnya kan dia klo tampil ama 127 tu cool,kalem,sexy, ama dewasa bgt kan.. klo Minhyung, aku bayangin dia di Dream, klo di Dream menurut aku Mark lebih ceria, lebih lucu, tapi sisi dewasa nya jga ttp ada. Nah, cara aku sih gitu..**

 **Terus, aku jga gatau knp pas update chapter kmrn gamasuk ke notif kalian.. semoga yg ini masuk yaaa.. Oh iya, kalau review nya bisa smp 15 lgi aku usahain buat update minggu ini jugaa biar cepet beres ff nyaa.. Makasih buat yg udh review kmrn, buat yg siders dan muncul kmrn juga makasihh aku menghargai kalian semuaaa.. yg udh favorite sama follow juga makasihhh.. dan yg belum muncul aku tunggu~~**

 **See You~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **Guest, Dindch22, Blaxter972, Nonono546, aiumax, Wiji, WidyaYoon280, Lee9900, BooSeungkwan, Minge-ni, 8ternity, Moominoren, Shimamariam21, Yeri960, Uppaku916, Indriana217, mieayambaso**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**

 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Other Cast**

 **Vernon Chwe**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Cameo**

 **Hwang Kwanghee (Kwanghee ZE:A)**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 6** **: "Haechan-ssi, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu"**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Jaemin menunggu dengan cemas, Mark memang selalu terlambat datang tetapi dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Kedua orang tuanya baru datang dari Australia, dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mewah dan besar mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan delapan bulan lagi.

Dia sudah berdandan serapi mungkin dan mulai gelisah karena ini sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi tidak ada kabar dari Mark. Jaemin duduk di dekat jendela, menanti dengan cemas.

Lalu ketika mobil itu memasuki gerbang rumah, hampir saja Jaemin terlonjak bahagia dari duduknya, lupa kalau dia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh.

Ya.. Pura-pura lumpuh..

Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya, pelayan kepercayaan mereka di rumah ini, dan dokter pribadi mereka bahwa Jaemin sebenarnya sudah sembuh jauh di waktu lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Diagnosa dokter waktu itu ternyata salah, dan kaki Jaemin tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi kemudian dia memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya dan dokter mereka untuk merahasiakannya dan membiarkan Mark tidak tahu. Kepada mereka diceritakannya betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Mark kalau sampai Mark tahu yang sesungguhnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yang dimilikinya dari Mark hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab lelaki itu kepadanya, dan itu semua karena kakinya yang lumpuh.

Kalau kakinya sudah tidak lumpuh lagi, maka tidak akan ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengikatkan Mark kepadanya. Lelaki itu sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya. Jaemin rela duduk di kursi roda terus sampai dia bisa mengikat Mark di pernikahan. Setelah mereka terikat secara resmi dan dia sah memiliki Mark, dia sudah merencanakan untuk berpura-pura sembuh secara bertahap dan kemudian kembali normal. Mark tidak akan pernah curiga. Dia sudah begitu lama berpura-pura lumpuh sehingga tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya Mark yang baru turun dari mobil dan hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya, akan dimilikinya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Mark melangkah mendekati tangga rumah itu dengan ekspresi lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakannya, dan yang dia inginkan hanya datang ke Garden Café. Menanti kedatangan Haechan, yang tak kunjung datang lagi setelah peristiwa ciuman itu.

Mark tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Haechan. Dialah yang membuat Haechan menghindarinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu, dan ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak, sama sekali tidak enak.

Kemudian karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pikirannya tentang Haechan terus Mark hampir saja melupakan janji temunya dengan kedua orang tua Jaemin yang baru pulang dari Australia. Dia mungkin saja benar-benar lupa dan tidak akan datang kalau dia tadi tidak melirik tanpa sengaja ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip oleh karena puluhan pesan dari Jaemin.

Kursi roda Jaemin muncul di pintu dan Jaemin menyambutnya dalam senyum bahagia dan khawatir.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Gumam Jaemin cemas, memeluk Mark ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan setengah menunduk mengecup dahinya, "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Maaf aku terlambat, urusan pekerjaan." Gumam Mark datar, "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Mark menyiapkan hatinya untuk malam itu, karena dia harus membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan tidak setitikpun ingin dilakukannya.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Terima kasih Mark." Jaemin menggenggam kedua jemari Mark dengan penuh sayang, lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan tampak kaku.

Jaemin berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kelembutannya. Biasanya Mark akan melembut juga kalau dia sudah bersikap rapuh. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini benak kekasihnya ini seolah-olah tidak ada di sana, menerawang entah kemana.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaemin lagi mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Mark yang hanya diam saja, "Kau tampak tidak bahagia.."

Mark memandang Jaemin dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, "Kau bicara apa..? Tentu saja aku bahagia." Bibirnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu jelas-jelas tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku memang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu." Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu. Apalagi kejadian di masa lalu itu, aku sungguh malu kalau mengingatnya." Jemari lentik Jaemin yang indah menutup wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Mungkin seharusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu."

"Sttt..." Mark menyentuh jemari Jaemin yang sedang menutup mukanya, dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu bukan? Aku akan menjagamu Jaemin-ah seperti janjiku."

Jaemin menatap Mark dengan matanya yang basah, "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Mark? Sedalam aku mencintaimu?"

Kalimat itu tak sampai untuk keluar dari bibir Mark, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Ya.. Jaemin." Dan menyadari betapa beratnya mengatakan 'aku cinta kepadamu' kepada seseorang yang tidak kau cintai.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Suasana cafe itu tampak remang-remang, di sudut yang berbeda, banyak anak muda yang memanfaatkan suasana malam dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, suara mereka riuh rendah, tetapi untunglah tidak sampai mengganggu konsentrasi Haechan.

Haechan berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks itu dengan gemilang, tokoh utamanya akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mengejar pasangannya. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka..

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman itu dan membaca ulang tulisannya lembar demi lembar sambil lalu. Renjun pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahui dia berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks ini.

Semula sangat sulit menulis bab klimaks ini, karena setelah pertengkaran, sesuai draft akan ada permaafan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Haechan terhadap Jeno.

"Dan akhirnya kau muncul di sini."

Suara maskulin yang dalam itu menyapanya. Suara yang membuat jantung Haechan langsung berpacu dengan kencang, dia menoleh dan sosok yang dibayangkannya berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tampak lelah, dengan jas resmi yang sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di pundaknya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang dibuka.

"Hai." Gumam Haechan, tiba-tiba merasa malu ketika ingatan akan ciuman mereka pagi itu menyeruak di benaknya.

Mark tampaknya memahami, lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lembut,

"Dari kejauhan kau tampaknya senang. Apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan tulisanmu?"

Haechan mengangguk, "Bab yang paling sulit sudah kulalui, besok tinggal membereskan semuanya."

"Kita harus merayakannya." Mark terkekeh, penampilannya yang formal dan sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya tampak melembut ketika dia tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar ya.. aku mandi dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu kembali."

Ketika Mark pergi, Haechan membaca ulang kisah yang baru saja ditulisnya. Sudah jelas tokoh wanita dalam novel buatannya tergila-gila kepada sang tokoh lelaki, dia digambarkan selalu berbunga-bunga ketika tokoh lelaki itu ada di benaknya.

Berbunga-bunga?

Haechan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, selama ini dia selalu menuliskan deskripsi perasaan dalam bentuk tulisan dengan lancar. Tetapi ketika menelaah perasaannya sendiri dia benar-benar kebingungan.

 _Apakah dia sedang merasakan berbunga-bunga ketika bersama Mark.._?

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan begitu kuat muncul kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu kita kenal?

Mark turun lagi hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia mengenakan baju santai warna putih dan celana jeans yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus,

Seolah sudah biasa, lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Haechan. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Dalam waktu singkat, pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir americano di depan mereka berdua,

Suasana cafe cukup ramai ketika itu, padahal waktu sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam. Sekelompok pemuda yang baru datang tampaknya memilih menikmati malam sambil mengobrol di tempat yang paling ujung sebelah sana menambah keriangan suasana, sedangkan beberapa pengunjung yang lain memilih untuk mencicipi hidangan dalam suasana intim yang elegan berduaan.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Mark melirik ke arah buku menu dan tersenyum kepada Haechan.

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore." Haechan balas tersenyum, kemudian melirik cangkir americano di depannya, "Tetapi secangkir americano ini tidak akan kutolak, " gumamnya dalam senyum yang tak hilang dari bibir manisnya.

"Aku lapar.." Mark menekuri buku menu dan merenung, dia sudah makan di rumah Jaemin tadi, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanannya, "Mungkin aku akan meminta sup ini." Mark memanggil pelayan lagi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Mark memajukan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua siku di meja, tatapannya tajam dan intens,

"Kau tidak kemari lama sekali..." Ujar Mark dengan sedikit terselip nada kekecewaan.

Apakah Mark setiap hari menunggunya? Haechan melirik gelisah ke arah Mark, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah karena kejadian waktu itu? Ciuman waktu itu?" sambung Mark lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Haechan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Mark mengamati Haechan, lalu tertawa, "Untuk seseorang yang penghidupannya berasal dari rangkaian kata-kata, kau tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun."

Pipi Haechan mendadak memerah, dan dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan di hatinya mendesaknya, "Kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku..?"

Mark langsung tersenyum lembut, "Kenapa ya...?" Godanya membuat Haechan menggembungkan pipinya lucu, Mark terkekeh melihat tingkah Haechan yang menggemaskan, "Karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menciummu, itu terjadi begitu saja.." Mark mendesah, "Setelah itu kau bahkan tidak mau muncul di cafe, aku panik.. dan berpikir kau mungkin marah kepadaku." Tatapan Mark melembut, " _Haechan-ssi, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu_."

"Oh." Haechan bergumam pelan membuat Mark lagi-lagi tergelak,

"Oh?" Lelaki itu mengulangi gumaman Haechan, "Aku berusaha setengah mati menjelaskan perasaanku ini kepadamu dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Oh' ?" Protes Mark setengah bercanda.

Lalu jemari lelaki itu meraih jemari Haechan dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Haechan-ssi, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau masih sakit karena perbuatan Jeno dan kau masih berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu, ada di dekatmu, dan berusaha lebih mengenalmu.. Aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat dan mungkin kita bisa melihat bersama-sama akan di bawa kemana perasaan ini."

 _Semua ini terlalu cepat_ , Haechan membatin dalam hati.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Mark dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi ajakan Mark untuk berjalan bersama dan menelaah arti dari kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu menggoda.

"Haechan-ssi?" Mark memanggil lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan kediaman Haechan, dia butuh jawaban, sesegera mungkin. Kemudian setelah itu dia bisa bertindak cepat, meluruskan semua rencananya.

Haechan menatap Mark, melihat kesungguhannya di situ, Mark memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak pernah sadar menebarkan pesonanya ke orang-orang, tidak seperti Jeno. Dan jangan lupakan juga bahwa Mark adalah pria yang baik, lembut, serta menghormatinya, mungkin Haechan bisa mencobanya. Dengan lebih sering bersama Mark, mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kemudian memutuskan apakah akan membuka hatinya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Mark atau tidak.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku bersedia mencobanya, Mark-ssi.. Tetapi hanya itu, kita bersama-sama berusaha untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan mengenai hasil akhirnya mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti." Haechan tersenyum menatap Mark, "Kau juga boleh menggunakan bahasa informal denganku."

Sinar kemenangan muncul di mata Mark, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menutupinya, membuat wajahnya tampak lembut, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan ini Haechan-ah."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Pagi harinya, Mark yang sedang duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang sudah sangat di tunggunya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku?" Vernon menatap Mark sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya bisa melakukannya." Sahut Mark.

Vernon tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta sahabatnya untuk merayu tunangannya," Tatapannya berubah serius, "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Jaemin kelihatannya sangat mencintaimu dan dia sudah akan menikah denganmu. Mungkin saja dia sangat setia kepadamu dan susah dirayu?"

Mata Mark bersinar dingin dan kejam, "Dia sudah pernah mengkhianatiku sekali karena aku kurang memberinya perhatian.. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

Vernon mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, dia sudah tahu akan kekejaman yang Mark miliki di balik wajah tampannya itu dan dia juga akan dengan senang hati membantu Mark. Toh.. dia tidak pernah setuju dengan pertunangan itu karena Vernon tahu hati Mark bukan untuk Jaemin lagi semenjak pengkhianatan itu.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Hai.." Mark sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen Haechan, mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu ini bersama-sama. Memberi kesempatan kepada diri mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

"Hai juga." Haechan berdiri gugup di depan Mark, menyadari penampilannya yang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Mark yang begitu gaya. Oh, lelaki itu tidak berpakaian macam-macam, dia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam pekat dan T-shirt polo bergaris, tetapi entah kenapa keseluruhan penampilannya begitu luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi apartemen pasti menoleh dua kali untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi bukan hanya penampilan fisik sebenarnya yang membuat Haechan tertarik kepada Mark. Aura lelaki itu yang misterius di balik sikap lembutnya, membuat Haechan ingin mendekat dan ingin tahu.

Apakah dia akan seperti ngengat yang menjadi korban karena tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya terhadap api yang menyala? Haechan mendesah dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, memasang pagar di hatinya agar dia tidak terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Mark dan kemudian terluka parah.

"Kita akan kemana?" Haechan melangkah bersama Mark keluar. Mobil Mark sudah disiapkan, diparkir di depan apartemennya.

Mark mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah, kemana saja, mungkin nonton, jalan-jalan, bersantai.." Mark melirik Haechan sekilas, "Apapun itu asal bersamamu.."

Mark mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa dia membuat pipi Haechan memerah.

Kemudian mereka benar-benar melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, nonton, makan, jalan-jalan. Setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti, sangat cocok dalam pembicaraan apapun dan menyadari bahwa mereka punya banyak sekali kesamaan minat.. Misalnya mereka sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan dalam bidang musik.

"Jadi.. Idolamu Michael Jackson?" Tanya Mark saat makan siang bersama Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk bersemangat, "Uhm.. Aku suka lagu-lagunya.. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya.. Tapi aku suka Justin Bieber."

"Ah jinjja?" Pekik Haechan sambil menutup mulutnya, "Aku pikir orang sepertimu akan menyukai The Beatles dan sebagainya tapi kau memilih Justin Bieber."

Mark mengangguk, "Banyak yang tidak akan percaya.."

Kemudian mereka pun lanjit mengobrol tentang hal-hal lain dan harus Haechan akui kalau saat bersama Mark seharian pun terasa begitu sekejap saking menyenangkannya. Dibalik sosok serius nya Mark ternyata menyenangkan dan lucu.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak malam. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil hendak pulang, Haechan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi penumpang, menatap Mark dalam senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini Mark hyung.." Ujar Haechan yang kini memanggil Mark dengan sebutan 'hyung' karena ternyata mereka memiliki perbedaan usia satu tahun.

Mark menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama Haechan-ah, aku juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, itu sangat menyenangkan.."

Lelaki itu meremas jemari Haechan dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut. "Minggu depan kita lakukan lagi ya."

"Iya." Dada Haechan membuncah dipenuhi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga yang pekat.

Oh ya, gawat!

Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha memasang pagar di hatinya, tetapi sepertinya Mark sudah menerobos pagar itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lelaki itu. Haechan sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Mark.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Jaemin sedang duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga, dan merenung. Ini semakin lama semakin menakutkan, hari pernikahannya dengan Mark sudah menjelang. Keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya terutama menyangkut pakaian pengantinnya. Karena selain hal itu, untuk masalah persiapan pesta seperti dekorasi, gedung, catering, dan lain-lain mereka tidak akan perlu mencemaskannya.

Mark memiliki jaringan perusahaan di bidang resor, perhotelan, dan restoran. Lelaki itu tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pesta yang megah pasti akan disiapkan dengan mudah.

Tetapi perasaan Jaemin merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Hari demi hari hubungan mereka merenggang, dan semakin dekat ke hari pernikahan mereka, Mark semakin jarang muncul. Lelaki itu kadang hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sekenanya, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ketika dia mencoba meneleponnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, bahkan kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyakan kenapa Mark tidak pernah muncul dan dengan senyum palsunya Jaemim menjelaskan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya saja Mark memang sedang sangat sibuk. Tetapi Mark tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu meskipun sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan menemuinya meskipun sebentar di akhir pekan.

Jaemin tahu bahwa Mark mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi. Sejak dia mengaku pengkhianatannya yang dilakukannya dengan Jungwoo karena begitu haus perhatian dari Mark, yang membuatnya terjerumus terlalu jauh lalu hamil, cinta itu sudah musnah di mata Mark. Tatapan Mark kepadanya sudah berbeda, datar dan tanpa perasaan meskipun laki-laki itu selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Tetapi Jaemin bisa dibilang sangat mensyukuri kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatnya didiagnosa tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Yang membuat Mark sangat menyesal dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada Jaemin.

Ya, Jaemin tahu dia memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Mark, tetapi dia mencintai Mark dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya dengan Jungwoo semata-mata karena pelarian.

Dia membutuhkan kekasih yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Tetapi Mark tidak bisa melakukannya, waktu itu Mark sedang sibuk membangun bisnisnya, sehingga hanya punya waktu sedikit bersamanya. Dan dalam kondisi emosi yang labil, Jungwoo datang dan semua hal buruk itupun terjadi.

Semua yang Jaemin lakukan adalah untuk mengikat Mark supaya bersamanya. Dia bahkan rela bertingkah seperti orang invalid, hanya agar Mark bertahan bersamanya. Kelumpuhan ini adalah satu-satunya pengikatnya dengan Mark, dan Jaemin rela kesulitan seperti ini, hanya bisa berjalan ketika dia berada di dalam rumah dan hanya di depan orang-orang yang dipercayanya, semua demi memiliki Mark.

Dia meremas kedua jemarinya kuat-kuat..

 _Sebentar lagi..._ desahnya dalam hati.

Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi dan Mark akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi istri Mark dan lelaki itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

Butik itu cukup ramai, milik seorang desainer baju pernikahan yang sangat terkenal. Pegawai Jaemin mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki butik itu. Jaemin sudah membuat janji dengan Kwanghee, sang perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu.

"Hai cantik." Kwanghee langsung menyapanya ketika pegawainya mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan Kwanghee. Jaemin memberikan isyarat kepada pegawainya untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Hai hyung, kau sudah menerima pesanku untuk deskripsi tuxedo pengantinku?"

"Sudah sayang," Kwanghee mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sungguh deskripsi yang sangat spesfik, untung saja tunanganmu kaya. Jadi kau bisa meminta tuxedo apapapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengukur dulu badanmu ya, baru aku terapkan ke beberapa desain dan nanti kau tinggal memilih yang mana" Kwanghee melirik ke arah pintu, "Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu yang tampan itu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Gumam Jaemin sambil lalu, "Aku ingin tuxedo ini yang terbaik, hyung, harus yang paling indah dan paling cantik... Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Kwanghee terkekeh, lalu menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengukur badan Jaemin.

Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena Jaemin berada di kursi roda dan tidak bisa berdiri. Jaemin sendiri merasa gemas karena sebenarnya dia bisa berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sandiwaranya bisa ketahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengukur tubuhmu kalau Mark sudah bisa datang bersamamu, sayang." Kwanghee menatap Jaemin dengan menyesal, dia juga laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ramping dan gemulai jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Jaemin supaya punya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Sementara itu kebanyakan pegawainya adalah perempuan, "Jadi Mark bisa membantumu untuk berdiri."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sebuah suara yang maskulin dan begitu dalam muncul dari pintu, membuat Jaemin dan Kwanghee menoleh bersamaan. Di pintu itu berdiri seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Darah asing sudah jelas mendominasi penampilannya, lelaki itu tinggi, sempurna dengan rambut cokelat muda keemasan, dan setelan tiga potong yang dijahit sempurna, menempel ketat dan seksi ke tubuhnya,

Kwanghee lah yang kemudian memecah suasana, dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir melompat mendekati lelaki itu. "Oh Ya Ampun! Vernon Chwe, kau sudah pulang dari Paris?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haii..**

 **Maaf... aku baru bisa update skrng T.T**

 **Jdi cast baru yg muncul di sini itu Vernon Seventeen wkwk.. gatau sih knp aku milih dia, abis kyknya cocok aja dia jdi temen Mark trus kerja sama brng Mark gituu, semoga kalian juga suka ya dia ada di ff ini hehe..**

 **Aku harap kalian ga akan bosen buat baca ff ini karena udh tinggal beberapa chapter lgi juga beres, klo chapter ini bisa smp 20 review aku update 2 chapter sekaligus.. klo krng dr itu aku update satu chapter ya hihi**

 **Makasih buat yg udh fav, follow, dan review di chapter kemarin.. salam kenal juga buat reader baru ff ini, dan buat yg blm review aku msh sabar kok nunggu kemunculan kalian.**

 **Oke, udh yaaa semoga suka sm chapter ini..!~**

 **See You~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **mieayambaso, 8ternity, BooSeungkwan, WidyaYoon280, uppaku18, aiumax, Dindch22, adorabletaeyong, chypertae, SMark, Lee9900**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**  
 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**  
 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**  
 **Na Jaemin**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Other Cast**

 **Vernon Chwe**  
 **Huang Renjun**  
 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Cameo**  
 **Hwang Kwanghee (Kwanghee ZE:A)**

 **Genre**  
 **Romance**  
 **Drama**

 **Sad**  
 **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 7 : Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tenang, tampak sedikit geli menghadapi kehebohan Kwanghee yang menyambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Jaemin dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Jaemin, membuat Jaemin menyadari bahwa dia telah terpesona kepada lelaki itu.

Memang Mark sangat tampan dan tetap nomor satu baginya, tetapi Mark sangat jarang tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki ini, dia begitu murah senyum dan tampak sangat tulus secerah matahari,  
"Sepertinya kau dan pria cantik ini menghadapi masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian.."

Kwanghee melirik Jaemin masih tersenyum lebar, '"Ini Vernon, dia adalah salah satu investor butik dan salon kami. Kau tidak keberatan kan Jaemin kalau Vernon yang membantumu?"

Siapa yang keberatan kalau dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki setampan itu? Jaemin berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang berpura-pura lumpuh ada untungnya juga...

"Jaemin ingin membuat pakaian pernikahan yang indah.. Kami sedang akan mengukur tuxedo nya."

Vernon melemparkan pandangan dalam ke arah Jaemin, "Sayang sekali kau sudah akan menikah, aku iri kepada lelaki beruntung itu." Gumamnya penuh arti membuat pipi Jaemin merona.

Kwanghee menepuk pundak Vernon sambil tertawa, "Jangan merayu Jaemin, Vernon Chwe. Dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah, mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan sasaranmu kepada gadis atau pria cantik yang lainnya.."

Vernon tampak tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kwanghee, dia masih memandang tajam ke arah Jaemin. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya lembut,  
"Aku akan membantumu berdiri, maafkan ya." Bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Jaemin, "Sini, letakkan tanganmu di pundakku."

Jaemin merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, aroma maskulin itu langsung melingkupinya, membuatnya bergetar. Dengan tangannya yang kuat, Vernon menarik Jaemin berdiri, lalu menopang pinggangnya. Tangan Jaemin berpegangan erat ke pundak Vernon, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sana, sementara itu dia berakting sekuat tenaga untuk melemaskan kakinya, menumpukan beban tubuhnya di pundak Vernon.

"Nah tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengukurnya." Para pegawai Kwanghee mulai mengukur.

Proses itu cukup singkat. Dan kemudian setelah Kwanghee selesai, Vernon mendudukkan Jaemin lagi di kursi rodanya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menyelipkan kartu namanya yang bernuansa hitam dan keemasan di jemari Jaemin, "Hubungi aku, kapanpun itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang semua urusanku demi dirimu." Bisiknya pelan.

Vernon lalu berdiri tegak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kepada Kwanghee, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Jaemin masih menggenggam erat-erat kartu nama di tangannya itu dengan terpesona.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Siang itu Haechan sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Minhyung di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju.

Lelaki itu sedang membeli minuman, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Haechan, "Hai kita bertemu lagi."

Haechan tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Mark namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini, "Halo Minhyung-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku membeli cola." Minhyung tergelak, "Kau mau membeli apa?"

Haechan melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada minuman? Kenapa Minhyung malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?

"Hanya beberapa ramen." Haechan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan ramen.

Dia mengira Minhyung akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan minumannya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol." Tawar Minhyung.

Haechan mengernyit, Minhyung tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Haechan sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Minhyung.

"Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Haechan akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman.

"Jangan di cafe." Minhyung langsung menyela, "Mark akan langsung membunuhku di tempat kalau seperti itu caranya."

"Apa?"

Minhyung mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau belum sadar rupanya, Mark kan sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku." Minhyung tergelak, "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Mark jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."

"Apa?" Haechan menatap Minhyung dengan bingung.

Ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?

"Aku tahu Mark sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Mark bertindak begitu intens pada seseorang." Minhyung mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kau pasti orang yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita."

Minhyung menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, "Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Mark yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."

Haechan merenung, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan makan siang dari Minhyung, meski tampaknya selalu bersikap sesukanya, Mimhyung tampak baik hati. Lagipula dari siapa lagi dia bisa lebih mengenal Mark kalau bukan dari orang terdekatnya, saudara kembarnya?

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja.."

"Yes..!" Seru Minhyung, lalu melakukan selebrasi kecil yang berhasil membuat Haechan terkekeh.

"Tapi, aku bayar ini dulu.."

"Oh." Minhyung mengambil beberapa ramen yang berada di tangan Haechan, "Aku yang bayar."

"Tapi.."

Minhyung mengedipkan matanya, "Untuk calon kakak iparku, apa sih yang tidak?" Godanya membuat pipi Haechan merona parah.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Tempat yang dipilih Minhyung adalah rumah makan sederhana di belokan perempatan, yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen Haechan. Kompleks apartemennya adalah kompleks perkantoran yang menjadi satu dengan kompleks perbelanjaan, karena itulah suasana cukup ramai di waktu makan siang itu.

Haechan memesan kue-kue kecil yang tampak menarik berada di etalase ditemani oleh lemon squash yang menyegarkan. Sementara Minhyung memesan seporsi besar bibimbap dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lapar." Minhyung tertawa melihat senyum geli Haechan ketika melihatnya makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau bisa makan di Garden Cafe, bukankah itu milikmu juga?"

Dari cerita Mark dulu, dia mengatakan bahwa Garden Cafe adalah warisan dari orangtua mereka beserta perusahaan lain-lain. Jadi Haecham menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan itu pasti dimiliki Mark dan Minhyung bersama. Haechan entah kenapa merasa bisa mudah akrab dengan Minhyung.

Tidak seperti Mark yang lembut, tenang dan menyimpan aura misterius di dalam dirinya. Minhyung lebih ceria, mudah tertawa dan menguarkan aura yang cerah. Sama seperti ketika bersama Mark, beberapa perempuan maupun laki-laki banyak yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menoleh dua kali sambil mengagumi ketampanan Minhyung.

"Garden Cafe bukan milikku." Minhyung menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk sodanya dengan bahagia, "Semuanya sudah menjadi milik Mark hyung."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Haechan tidak mengerti.

Minhyung tertawa renyah, "Ayah kami mewariskan semuanya kepada kami berdua, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan usaha ayah kami sebagai bisnisman. Aku tidak mau leherku tercekik dasi dan badanku gatal karena kepanasan seharian harus memakai jas yang kaku itu. Karena itulah, begitu Mark memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab, aku meminta pencairan seluruh bagianku di warisan ayah dan melepaskan seluruh kepemilikanku di semua perusahaan ayah."

Minhyung mengangkat bahu, "Jadi Mark membantuku, mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan atas namanya dan mencairkan uangku dalam bentuk dana di bank. Untuk selanjutnya seluruh perusahaan itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku, termasuk cafe itu."

Termasuk cafe itu?

Haechan merenung, Mark mengatakan bahwa warisan utama ayah mereka adalah cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi dari nada bicara Minhyung, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini entah apa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya..?" Minhyung dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Haechan, "Apakah kakakku hanya mengatakan bahwa warisan orang tua kami hanya cafe itu?"

Haechan mengangguk menatap Minhyung bingung ketika lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Oh astaga, dasar Mark hyung, mungkin dia takut kau lari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa dia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Haechanie, perlu kau tahu, Garden Cafe itu hanyalah setitik kecil dari warisan ayah kami."

Minhyung tersenyum miring, "Di luar cafe itu, Mark memimpin jaringan besar bisnis kuliner dan perhotelan serta resort-resort mewah di semua lokasi strategis yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara ini." Minhyung mengangkat bahu, "Dari warisan yang dicairkan Mark dalam bentuk uang untukku, sebagai ganti penyerahan hak kepemilikan perusahaan saja aku sudah bisa hidup mewah seumur hidupku tanpa harus memikirkan bekerja."

Senyumnya melebar, "Bayangkan apa yang dimiliki Mark, sejak memegang perusahaan itu, dia telah mengembangkannya dengan kejeniusannya dan nilai seluruh perusahaan itu sudah menjadi berkali-kali lipat."

Haechan ternganga, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka informasi ini. Mark.. Mark yang dikenalnya itu ternyata adalah seorang miliarder kaya?

Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa gugup. Selama ini dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Mark karena mereka sama. Sama-sama orang biasa, yang menjalani hidup dengan biasa pula. Tetapi Haechan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Mark adalah bisnisman jenius dengan kehidupan yang kompleks dan kekayaan yang terdengar menakutkan.

Haechan masih mengernyit, menyisakan satu pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa Mark seolah menutupi keadaannya? Apakah dia takut bahwa Haechan adalah orang yang gila harta? Yang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya?

"Mungkin kau lihat hubunganku dengan Mark hyung tidak begitu baik." Minhyung bergumam lagi, tidak menyadari pikiran kalut yang berkecamuk di benak Haechan, "Kami sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja kadangkala aku merasa bahwa hyung menyimpan kemarahan kepadaku."

"Kemarahan?"

"Ya. Dia baik kepadaku, selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan selayaknya seorang kakak. Tetapi ada kalanya aku merasakan dia marah kepadaku, tetapi menyimpannya dalam-dalam."

"Kenapa Mark menyimpan kemarahan kepadamu?"

"Karena aku menolak tanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu dengan egois." Minhyung tersenyum malu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu bukanlah impianku, aku seorang seniman, aku memiliki hasrat yang mendalam sebagai pelukis. Jadi aku mengusulkan kepada Mark supaya menjual saja seluruh perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil mimpi kami masing-masing."

"Mark hyung menolaknya." Gumam Haechan.

"Ya tentu saja Mark hyung menolaknya, kakakku itu terlalu senang memikul tanggung jawab. Dia saat itu bersekolah untuk menjadi koki profesional sesuai impiannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkannya, demi memikul tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan kesadaran tentu saja, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa dia marah kepadaku." Minhyung lagi-lagi mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia melihat betapa bahagianya aku karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku dan memilih mengejar mimpiku, mungkin dia berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Tetapi Mark hyung tidak akan pernah bisa." Haechan memahami bagaimana kepribadian Mark, lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

" _Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab._ " Mata Minhyung tampak melembut, "Salah satu kelemahan Mark adalah ketika dia dihadapkan pada posisi di mana dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa ampun dan kemudian merusak dirinya sendiri."

"Maksudmu..?" Tanya Haechan, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Minhyung yang barusan karena perasaannya mengatakan itu bukan mengenai tanggung jawab akan perusahaan, tetapi tanggung jawab tentang hal lain.

Minhyung menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau tidak mengerti.." Minhyung terkekeh, "Kata-kataku sulit dimengerti ya? Apa mungkin karena aku seniman?" Canda Minhyung.

Haechan tersenyum kecil, "Jujur saja.. Aku senang mengenalmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Haechan menatap Minhyung, "Aku pikir kau seseorang yang menyenangkan."

"Apa kakakku membosankan?" Bisik Minhyung khawatir.

Haechan tergelak, "Tidak juga.. Aku pikir aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik bersama Mark hyung."

"Baguslah.." Minhyung mengangguk, "Kau memang cocok jadi kakak iparku, Haechanie."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartemennya masih memikirkan kata-kata Minhyung di cafe tadi. Setelah makan siang Minhyung harus langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang temannya, jadi mereka berpisah, setelah Minhyung sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, membuat Haechan sedikit kaget, ia meliriknya dan mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Renjun di sana.

"Kenapa Renjun-ah, bukankah naskah terakhirnya sudah aku serahkan kepadamu?"

"Hei.. tidak bolehkah aku menelepon sahabatku dan tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan?" Renjun tertawa di seberang sana, "Aku ada di dekat-dekat sini, aku mau mampir ke sana."

"Arraseo.. Aku menunggu.." Haechan menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Renjun.

Dan setengah jam kemudian, Renjun sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Dia membawa dvd film terbaru dan dua cup besar popcorn, itu adalah dvd komedi romantis yang dibintangi Adam Sandler dan Jennifer Aniston.

Mereka duduk di sofa itu, dan terpesona dengan kisahnya yang lucu dan romantis. Dan ketika film itu selesai dengan ending yang manis dan membahagiakan, tiba-tiba saja Haechan mengingat Mark dan bergumam, "Pemilik café itu..."

Renjun langsung menatapnya dengan tertarik, "Hmmm, Siapa namanya? Mark bukan? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya, mengingat saudara kembarnya luar biasa tampannya, aku yakin dia pasti tak kalah tampan."

Haechan sudah bercerita kepada Renjun tentang kedekatannya dengan Mark, dan Renjun tentu saja mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, toh Haechan sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka lamanya, kata Kesha waktu itu.

"Yah." Haechan mengangguk, "Dia ternyata seorang miliarder."

"Apa?" Kali ini Renjun hampir terlonjak dari duduknya, "Dan kau tahu itu bukan dari dirinya sepertinya?" Tebak Renjun

"Ya." Haechan menghela , "Mark hyung tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku, dia bilang dia memiliki cafe itu dan yang lain-lain. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Apakah dia tidak percaya kepadaku atau dia hanyalah orang kaya yang paranoid menjalin hubungan karena takut pasangannya akan mengincar hartanya?"

"Mungkin Mark akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, mungkin waktunya belum tepat." Renjun membuka laptopnya dengan bersemangat, "Sejak adanya mesin pencari ini kau hanya perlu memasukkan namanya dan semua berita tentangnya akan keluar. Kalau dia memang seorang miliarder, dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu berita bukan?"

Dengan cekatan Renjun mengetikkan nama "Mark.." dengan keyword tambahan "Garden Cafe."  
Dan sederet berita langsung keluar ketika tombil 'search' ditekan. Berita itu kebanyakan dari kolom bisnis dan keuangan, yang memberitakan tentang resort dan hotel-hotel berbintang lima yang tersebar di negara ini. Yang semuanya dimiliki oleh seorang miliarder muda bernama Mark Lee.

Haechan dan Renjun ternganga membaca semua informasi itu. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan takjub, "Lee Donghyuck." Renjun akhirnya yang bisa bergumam, "Kalau memilih pacar, kau benar tidak tanggung-tanggung."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Setelah Renjun pulang. Haechan memutuskan untuk mandi air panas di bawah pancuran dan bersantai. Naskahnya sudah selesai, dan dia bisa tenang sebentar sebelum Renjun menyerahkan beberapa koreksian editan yang harus ia revisi.

Dia merasakan nikmatnya mandi air panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya dan melemaskan badannya yang lelah. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi Haechan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Mungkin benar, ini belum waktunya untuk Mark menjelaskan semuanya..

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Kau menemui Haechan bukan?" Mark langsung bergumam ketika Minhyung membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya.

Lalu Mark langsung melangkah masuk dengan marah ke dalam rumah. Sementara itu Minhyung masih memasang wajah santai, "Hyung, kau datang hanya untuk bertanya hal itu?"

"Jawab saja Lee Minhyung." Balas Mark dingin.

Minhyung tersenyum mengejek, "Oh astaga hyung, apakah kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku?"

"Bukan kau." Wajah Mark tampak datar, "Aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Haechan, dan dia bilang Haechan makan siang bersama saudara kembarku. Apa maksudmu mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk jangan mendekatinya?"

"Whoa tunggu... akan kujawab satu-satu hyung." Tetapi kemudian Minhyung mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti Haechan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun menyangkut tadi siang." Minhyung bersedekap, menantang.

Lama Mark menatap Minhyung dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, "Haechan punya seorang mantan tunangan yang mengejarnya, dan aku sudah membereskannya agar berada di tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa mengganggu Haechan lagi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengawasi Haechan sementara."

Minhyung menatap Mark dengan tajam, "Pastinya bukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Haechan akan menemui laki-laki lain selain dirimu bukan?"

Mark tidak membantah, dia hanya menatap Minhyung dengan tajam, "Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemui Haechan tadi siang."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemuinya, kami berpapasan di minirmarket di ujung jalan."

"Minimarket?" Mark menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ dan membeli minuman." Gumam Minhyung tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mark langsung mencibir, "Rumahmu berada puluhan kilometer dari sana, dan kau membeli minuman di sana di dekat apartemen Haechan, kau pasti punya rencana di otakmu itu."

Minhyung tertawa, "Aigoo.. Hyung, kenapa kau dipenuhi rasa curiga? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berada di sana dan kemudian berpapasan dengan Haechan di dalam supermarket itu. Jadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dan apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya selama makan siang itu?"

Minhyung tersenyum, "Kalau kau takut aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang Jaemin, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya."

Sebenarnya itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Mark. Dia takut Haechan mengetahui tentang Jaemin sebelum dia sempat membereskan semuanya.

Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Haechan pasti akan menganggapnya sama seperti Jeno, seorang lelaki pengkhianat yang tega mengkhianati tunangannya. Haechan pasti akan benci setengah mati kepadanya kalau sampai dia tahu.

"Dan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Lee Minhyung. Meskipun kau adalah adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan denganmu."

"Aku takut.." Minhyung bergumam mengejek, karena tidak ada satupun ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. "Mark hyung, kalau kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Jaemin, cepat atau lambat Haechan pasti tahu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah miliarder kaya, dan kau terkenal. Berita tentang pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewah waktu itu pasti ada, terselip di salah satu berita di internet."

"Kau memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku seorang miliarder?" suara Mark meninggi, dia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Minhyung memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi Mark yang kali ini tampak benar-benar berbahaya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu, kukira kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya, Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan statusmu kepadanya? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu bahwa kau kaya raya? Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadanya?"

"Bukan karena itu!" Mark berteriak frustasi, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, karena kalau sampai dia tahu aku kaya, dia akan mudah mencari informasi tentangku. Dan dia bisa menemukan info tentang Jaemin sebelum aku bisa membereskan semuanya!"

Minhyung tertegun mendengar kata-kata Mark yang terakhir, "Membereskan Jaemin? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Mark menatap adiknya dengan dingin, "Kau telah merusak seluruh rencanaku, dan kali ini aku masih memaafkanmu karena kau adalah adikku. Tetapi ingat ini Minhyung-ah, jangan pernah mencoba main-main setitikpun dengan Haechan. Dia milikku, kau dengar itu? Dia milikku, dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mencoba mencurinya dariku."

Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Mark membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar sebelum ia berbalik lagi menghadap Minhyung dengan tatapan marah, "Dan berhenti memanggilnya Haechanie sebelum aku memotong mulutmu itu." Ucapnya datar, kemudian meninggalkan rumah Minhyung dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Minhyung menatap kepergian Mark dengan senyum simpul. Dia tahu bahwa Mark tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya, dia tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya kakaknya itu menyayanginya.  
Lagipula, Minhyung sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik kepada Haechan, mungkin dia suka memang suka, tetapi suka dalam artian berbeda.

Haechan jelas bukan tipenya. Minhyung hanya sengaja berpura-pura tertarik kepada Haechan hanya agar Mark tergerak untuk mengejar Haechan lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jaemin.  
Sudah sejak awal Minhyung tidak suka dengan Jaemin, manusia licik itu dulu pernah mengejarnya, lalu entah kenapa dia kemudian mengejar Mark dan berhasil memilikinya.

Minhyung merasa muak membayangkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Jaemin kepada kakaknya, dan kemudian merasa benci ketika tahu kakaknya terjebak ke dalam pertunangan itu, yang hanya disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab. Selama ini kakaknya hanya pasrah, dikalahkan oleh sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Dan Minhyung harus bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari pertunangan yang dia yakini akan menghancurkan hidup Mark.

Lee Donghyuck adalah kesempatan terbaik Mark untuk melepaskan diri dan meraih apa yang diimpikannya. Tetapi Mark terlalu lambat dan penuh pertimbangan hingga Minhyung takut semua akan terlambat. Jadi Minhyung mendorongnya, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Haechan juga, lalu mengajak Mark bersaing untuk mendapatkan Haechan.

Rencananya berhasil.

Mark sekarang mengejar Haechan dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang Minhyung hanya bisa berdoa, apapun rencana kakaknya untuk menyingkirkan Jaemin dari kehidupannya, semoga rencana itu berhasil.

Minhyung menghela napasnya, kemudian sedikit berdencih saat mengingat ucapan kakaknya sebelum pergi tadi, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilnya Haechanie? Haechan kan menggemaskan dan cocok dengan nama itu.. Kalau iri itu bilang, tidak usah sampai mengancam segala!" Gumam Minhyung setengah kesal karena Mark telah mengancamnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Annyeong~~**

 **Gimana kalian udh liat teaser Haechan kmrn? Makin ganteng ya dia, makin dewasa bgt pdhal baru ultahnya dua hr yg lalu T.T lama-lama aku berasa aneh klo dia jdi uke terus hahaha.. tpi klo aku jadiin seme juga, siapa yg bakal jdi uke nya dia? secara Haechan tu udh uke-able bgt. Malem ini teaser nya Mark yg keluar, penasaran jg sih bakal seganteng apa dia kali ini..**

 **Oh iya, ini aku update satu chapter ya hihi, mingdep aku update satu chapter lgi oke?**

 **Buat yg udh review, fav, sama follow makasih! Buat yg belum muncul, ayooo muncul!**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **Yeri960, mieayambaso, Uppaku18, Sashashineeya, aiumax, Dindch22, duabumbusayur, Wiji, 8ternity, SMark, jungXlee, Rimm, sparklingsixfi, chypertae**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast  
Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung  
Lee Haechan / Donghyuck  
Na Jaemin**

 **Lee Jeno  
**

 **Other Cast  
Vernon Chwe  
Huang Renjun  
Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre  
Romance  
Drama  
Sad  
Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 8** **: Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun.. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam sepuluh malam. Haechan yang sudah berada dalam posisi meringkuk di ranjang dan bersiap tidur mengernyit. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, penyakit asam lambungnya tengah kambuh karena akhir-akhir ini telat makan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Haechan-ah?" suara Mark yang dalam terdengar dari seberang sana, "Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?"

"Oh... Mianhae hyung.." Dia lupa kalau sudah berjanji untuk ke cafe malam ini. "Aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" suara Mark terdengar cemas, "Kau sakit apa?"

"Tidak..." Jawab Haechan.

"Aku antar ke dokter ya?"

"Huh? Tidak usah..." Haechan menelan ludahnya, "Ini sakit biasa hyung.."

"Sakit biasa?" Dari suaranya Haechan bisa membayangkan Mark mengernyit di sana.

"Itu.. Asam lambungku sedang naik.."

Hening.. Tampak Mark berusaha menelaah kata-kata Haechan, tetapi kemudian dia sadar,

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja Haechan merasa geli membayangkan wajah Mark yang tengah kebingungan.

"Mianhae hyung. Biasanya ini hanya berlangsung sehari karena memang pola makanku akhir-akhir ini berantakan, mungkin kita bisa bertemu besok."

Hening..

Lalu Mark bergumam, "Aku ke sana ya?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku akan kesana." Mark bergumam dengan nada keras kepala, lalu menutup telepon.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan turun dari tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dan ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Mark berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantong kertas makanan dari cafenya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Haechan menggeleng lemah, memundurkan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Mark masuk,

"Memang sedikit mual, dan kalau aku mual begini biasanya aku hanya berbaring."

"Kalau begitu duduklah berselonjor di sofa." Mark mendahului Haechan duduk di sofa, dan menunggu Haechan datang.

Dia mengambil bantal kecil dan meletakkan di pangkuannya, "Sini, berbaringlah di sini.."

Sejenak Haechan ragu, tetapi senyuman Mark tampak begitu menenangkan, dan perutnya kembali terasa perih.. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini untuk mengeluh.

Sambil menghela napas panjang dia duduk di sofa, Mark langsung menariknya, menjatuhkan tubuh Haechan supaya kepalanya berbaring di bantal di pangkuannya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, meringkuk di pangkuan Mark dengan jemari ramping lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sudah makan tadi?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak selera makan."

"Kenapa? Katanya asam lambungmu naik.. Kau harus makan dan jangan merusak waktu makanmu.."

"Tidak bisa hyung.." Haechan melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Mark, "Kalau makan aku bisa tambah mual lagi."

Mark menghela napasnya mengalah, "Baiklah.. Aku bawakan kentang goreng dan sosis dari cafe kalau kau lapar malam-malam." Jemari Mark membelai rambutnya lembut, membuat Haechan mengantuk.

"Terima kasih Mark hyung.." suara Haechan melemah, dia menguap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Terima kasih ya." Haechan mengulangi ucapan terimakasihnya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan damai yang menenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Mark duduk di sana, mengamati Haechan yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Hasratnya untuk memiliki pria manis ini begitu besar, tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya pada siapapun.

Haechan adalah hasratnya. Dan setiap kali pula Mark rela melepaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya, demi keharusan untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

 _Kali ini itu tidak akan terjadi._

Mark akan mempertahankan Haechan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Haechan yang terlelap dengan lembut.

"Saranghae, Haechan-ah.."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan bangun di pagi hari dengan badan segar, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang temaram. Masih sangat pagi sepertinya di luar, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menembus dengan malu-malu melalui gorden jendela.

Sejenak dia merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu. Tetapi dia lalu sadar.

Mark...

Dengan gerakan pelan, Haechan melihat ke atas dan menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada di atas bantal kecil di pangkuan Mark. Lelaki itu tertidur pulas sambil terduduk, tubuhnya menyandar ke sofa dan kelihatannya sangat lelap.

Haechan bergerak perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Mark.. Tetapi rupanya Mark terbiasa waspada ketika tidur karena dia langsung membuka matanya.

Mereka bertatapan, di pagi yang temaram dan udara dingin yang menguar sejuk dari jendela. Lalu Mark tersenyum lembut,

"Selamat pagi."

Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa malu. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap terlihat sempurna, sedangkan penampilannya sekarang pasti sudah berantakan.

Haechan menggangguk kaku, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Asam lambungmu?"

"Sudah mendingan." Dengan gerakan canggung, Haechan duduk dan menjauh dari Mark, menyadari bahwa semalaman mereka sudah tidur bersama.

"Boleh aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu..?" Mark melirik ke arah kantong kertas makanan yang dibawanya dari cafe yang tidak tersentuh, "Mungkin makanan ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Tentu saja.." Balas Haechan.

Mark kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah-olah tempatnya memang di sini. Dia meraih kantong kertas itu, setengah bersenandung melangkah ke dapur Haechan, kemudian ia memasak.

Haechan sejenak termangu, menatap Mark yang tampak begitu luwes dan santai memasak di dapur, lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa tersentuh. Lelaki ini ingin menjadi koki, tetapi dia meninggalkan impiannya demi rasa tanggung jawabnya, dia pasti merasakan perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya.  
Haechan sendiri bahkan tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak boleh menulis lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Gumam Haechan pelan dari sofa.

Mark yang sedang memasak omelet beraroma harum dari bahan-bahan yang dia temukan di kulkas Haechan, menoleh dan mengangguk, "Silakan.. Ketika kau kembali, makanan sudah siap."

Dan Mark memang benar. Ketika dia selesai mandi, dapur itu beraroma harum dengan telur dan ham yang sudah digoreng, serta aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Makanlah." Mark mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sarapan spesial dari koki paling tampan di dunia." Gumamnya menggoda.

Haechan terkekeh geli, "Tampan ya?"

"Memang menurutmu aku tidak tampan?" Tanya Mark ingin tahu.

Haechan menatap Mark selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Rahasia."

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya imut didepan Haechan, "Menyebalkan.." kemudian Mark meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mark kembali dengan rambut basah dan dia tampak segar. Haechan sudah menyeruput teh nya dan mencicipi sedikit omelet yang luar biasa enaknya itu.

"Suka?" Tanya Mark lembut.

Dia duduk di seberang Haechan di meja makan itu lalu menyesap teh nya yang masih mengepul panas.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah memakan omelet yang begitu enaknya.. Omelet buatanmu memang lezat." Gumam Haechan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Hampir saja Haechan tersedak omeletnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Mark terkejut, "Apa?"

Mark terkekeh dan barulah Haechan sadar bahwa Mark sedang menggodanya. Pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Tidak lucu, tahu." Gumamnya sambil cemberut.

Mark masih terkekeh, tetapi matanya bersinar dengan serius, "Aku tidak sedang melucu Haechan-ah, bayangan itu ada di benakku.. Kau dan aku menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Haechan merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras akibat kata-kata Mark, "Bukankah masih terlalu dini membicarakan ini?"

"Memang." Mark menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak membantah kata-kata Haechan, " _Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun.. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan."_

Mark menyentuh jemari Haechan dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya sungguh-sungguh, "Beginilah yang kubayangkan akan kulalui bersama istriku nanti.. Duduk bersama setiap pagi, mengawali hari dengan bahagia, lalu berpelukan ketika malam tiba."

Kata-kata Mark terdengar luar biasa indah sehingga Haechan terpesona. Dia membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Mark dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi hyung tidak jujur kepadaku.. Minhyung berkata bahwa perusahaanmu tidak hanya mencakup cafe itu dan lain-lain.. Kenapa Mark? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu?" Haechan tiba-tiba merasa terhina, "Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak butuh hartamu.. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan tidak perlu bergantung pada seseorang hanya untuk menghidupiku."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang mandiri Haechan-ah, aku tahu kau tidak mengincar harta dan kekayaan." Mark menggenggam erat jemari Haechan, mencegah ketika Haechan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau merasa canggung dan lari dariku.. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai seseorang yang berkuasa."

Haechan tercenung, menerima betapa benarnya kata-kata Mark. Kalau dari awal Mark mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat kaya, mungkin Haechan akan merasa ngeri dan tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Kedekatan ini sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.. Ada suatu ikatan yang sangat erat di antara mereka, membuat dunia mereka saling tarik menarik.

Dan bahkan Haechan bisa membayangkan kata-kata Mark itu, mereka bersama-sama di pagi hari, memulai hari dengan bahagia dan berakhir di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir di sana? Di impianmu tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanya Haechan lemah. Dia tentu saja mempercayai bahwa mereka akan bersama, tetapi ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang mengatakan kalau hal itu akan sulit untuk dilakukan.

Mark tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja sayang, Happy Ending, seperti akhir dari setiap novel romantismu. Ya, kan?"

Haechan berusaha memberikan senyumannya kepada Mark, "Iya."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Mark bertanya cepat ketika Vernon memasuki ruangannya.

Vernon memang sangat tampan, dia adalah sahabat Mark ketika kuliah di luar negeri sebagai koki. Dan Vernon adalah koki handal yang kemudian mengembangkan bisnis hiburan mencakup salon, butik, dan bakery serta rumah makan yang kebanyakan dibangunnya bekerjasama dengan Mark.

"Dia terpesona kepadaku tentu saja." Vernon terkekeh, "Tetapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, aku melakukannya dengan sempurna. Aku mengunjunginya ke rumahnya, membawakan bunga lily kesukaannya, dia sempat terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui kesukaannya. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kucing, seperti yang kau informasikan bahwa Jaemin sangat menyukai kucing dan punya puluhan kucing di rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi dia terperangah karena aku mempunyai banyak sekali kesamaan dengan dirinya."

Vernon mengangkat bahu seolah itu pekerjaan yang mudah, "Semuanya sempurna mulai dari makan malam, sikap lembut dan perhatian seratus persen. Aku yakin hatinya sudah berpaling, hanya saja belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengkhianatimu bukan?" Vernon menatap Mark tajam, "Dia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya semalam."

Sebuah bukti.

Sebuah kenyataan akan pengkhianatan. Mark sudah menduga bahwa Jaemin tidak akan mampu bertahan. Jaemin memang mengatakan sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kalau dia sungguh mencintai, dalam keadaan apapun cinta tidak akan semudah itu tergoda untuk berkhianat.

Mungkin sejak awal Jaemin tidak mencintainya, mungkin dia hanyalah terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Jaemin."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Vernon saat Mark sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangannya, "Mengatakan bahwa ia berselingkuh denganku?"

Mark tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu.. Aku akan membuat dirinya sendiri yang mundur dari hubungan memuakkan ini."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Ketika Mark datang, Jaemin sangatlah gugup. Mark sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Dan Jaemin... sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Vernon hingga sampai di titik dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Mark akan datang atau tidak.

Tetapi pernikahan mereka sudah dekat, pernikahan itu adalah puncak impian Jaemin untuk bisa memiliki Mark pada akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan mundur. Jaemin hanya berharap dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Vernon, mereguk seluruh perhatian yang tidak didapatkannya dari Mark sebelumnya, dan semoga saja Mark tidak akan tahu tentang perselingkuhannya sehingga pernikahan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Mark..?" Jaemin memasang wajah merajuk, "Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Aku sangat sibuk Jaemin-ah, kuharap kau mengerti."

Jaemin mendesah sedih, "Kau selalu begini Mark, apakah nanti di kehidupan pernikahan kita juga akan seperti ini? Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku?"

Mark mengangkat bahunya, "Itulah konsekuensi jika kau menikah denganku, tidak akan berubah meskipun kita menikah. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di perusahaan yang tidak mungkin aku abaikan begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak siap menghadapinya kau bisa mundur."

"Apa?" wajah Jaemin langsung pucat pasi, "Mundur kau bilang?"

Sementara itu Mark memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti yang kau inginkan, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau kau tidak siap menanggung kesedihan karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang suami, kau bisa mundur sekarang agar kau tidak menyesal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku."

"Teganya kau!" Jaemin berteriak, dan berurai air mata, "Kau sengaja melakukannya bukan? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku agar aku merasa tidak kuat dan membatalkan pernikahan ini? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Agar kau tidak perlu memiliki pendamping yang lumpuh dan cacat sepertiku. Cacat karena kau!" Seru Jaemin.

Perkataan Jaemin itu membuat wajah Mark ikut memucat, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Well.. kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Karena aku tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi pendampingmu selamanya." Ujar Jaemin dengan tegas, tidak ingin dibantah lagi oleh Mark.

Lalu dengan marah Jaemin memutar kursi rodanya, memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Mark berdiri di teras itu.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Revisian naskah dari editor belum diterimanya. Dia menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain game komputer sampai merasa bosan. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Renjun pada hari itu, ketika mereka mencari data-data tentang Mark di internet.

Bahwa kita tinggal memasukkan sebuah nama saja di mesin pencari, dan kalau orang itu cukup terkenal, maka kita akan menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya.

Haechan teringat, bahwa Mark selalu tampak tampan di foto-fotonya di setiap kolom berita keuangan dan bisnis yang ada di internet. Lelaki itu memang berpenampilan berbeda, dengan jas resmi yang tampak sangat formal.

Dengan iseng, Haechan membuka mesin pencari di komputernya, dan memasukkan nama lengkap Mark di sana. Dalam beberapa detik, deretan hasil pencarian muncul.

Haechan menelusurinya dengan sangat tertarik. Ada berita mengenai hotel terbaru milik Mark, pembukaan restoran bintang lima secara serentak, dan iklan tentang resort-resort mewah di kawasan pariwisata elit di beberapa kota.

Semua berita itu menyebut Mark sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang jenius dan kompeten.

Lalu mata Haechan tertuju kepada sebuah kolom gosip. Hey... ada kolom gosip di antara semua berita keuangan dan bisnis ini. Dengan tertarik Haechan membuka kolom itu. Itu adalah wawancara dan berita tentang profil Mark, pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses dalam mengembangkan bisnis perusahaannya.

Haechan membacanya dengan sangat tertarik, menelusuri kisah hidup Mark dalam bentuk tulisan. Ternyata Mark adalah seorang yang cemerlang dalam prestasi pendidikannya, dan juga..

Mata Haechan berkerut pada sebuah berita bahwa Mark sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama empat tahun. Tunangannya adalah seorang mantan model pro yang berhenti setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bernama Na Jaemin.

Jantung Haechan berdebar keras, _sebuah kejutan lagi.._

Mark sudah bertunangan? Dan dari kolom berita itu, dikatakan bahwa tahun ini mereka akan menikah.

Detik itu juga, dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kaki Lee Haechan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Akhirnya.. udh smp chapter 8 jugaaa**

 **Bentar lgi ff ini tamat hehe dan buat yg udh pernah baca novel aslinya tau deh ini bakalan Happy Ending atau Sad Ending. Dan buat yg belom pernah baca, menurut kalian ini bakal Sad Ending atau Happy Ending nih?**

 **Oh iyaa, jgn lupa yaa bsk Cherry Bomb rilis lho trus nanti jam 6 sore WIB bakal ada showcase nya live di vapp jd siap" ya hehehe**

 **Hari ini (wkt kst) jg ultah member tertua NCT, Moon Taeil~~ ucapin yaa di ig / twitter nct**

 **Makasih ya buat yg udh review kmrn, buat yg udh fav sama follow juga makasih banyakk :)**

 **See Youu~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **aiumax, Guest, natns88, apelpir, Uppaku18, Wiji, SMark, Yeri960, Dindch22, Lee9900, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, mieayambaso, justastupidlittlehuman**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**  
 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**  
 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**  
 **Na Jaemin**  
 **Lee Jeno**

 **Other Cast**  
 **Vernon Chwe**  
 **Huang Renjun**  
 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre**  
 **Romance**  
 **Drama**  
 **Sad**  
 **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 9 : Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Mark benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan siapapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

Mark meninggalkan rumah Jaemin dengan marah. Marah besar. Berani-beraninya Jaemin mengancamnya seperti itu, padahal Jaemin sendiri telah mengkhianatinya bersama Vernon.

Apakah Jaemin pikir Mark tidak akan tahu? Apakah Jaemin pikir Mark begitu bodohnya?

Dengan kencang dia mengendarai mobilnya, dia butuh bertemu dengan Haechan. Di saat kemarahannya menggelegak seperti ini, hanya Haechan yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan cafe, Mark memarkir mobilnya dengan sembrono. Masa bodoh ada yang akan memprotesnya atau apa, yang dia butuhkan adalah betemu dengan Haechan. Dia tergesa memasuki cafe itu, hendak mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa ke apartemen Haechan, tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk datang jam sembilan malam ke sana.

Tetapi kemudian langkahnya tertegun, melihat ke kursi di bagian sudut, tempat favorit Haechan ketika duduk, dan melihat sosok itu di sana.

Haechan? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia masih sakit?

Mark melangkah mendekat, kerinduannya meluap. Dia ingin memeluk pria manis itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dari kemarahannya terhadap Jaemin.

Mark menyentuh pundak Haechan perlahan, kemudian duduk dihadapan Haechan, "Haechan-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di apartemenmu?"

Haechan mendongak dan Mark tercekat, tatapan mata Haechan kepadanya penuh kemarahan..

 _Kemarahan yang dibalut dengan luka._

Seketika itu juga Mark menyadari bahwa Haechan sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Jaemin.

"Kau membohongiku." Suara Haechan bergetar meskipun dia tampak berusaha tegar, Mark melirik ke anggur merah yang dibawa Haechan, dan mengernyit. Haechan itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari satu gelas, padahal kondisi lambungnya belum terlalu membaik.

"Kenapa kau meminum anggur? Bukankah lambung-"

"Tidak usah sok perhatian denganku!" Haechan mendengus, "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu hanya karena kau memperhatikan kesehatan lambungku?"

Mark menghela napasnya, "Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Haechan."

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun." Haechan menyela dengan keras, lalu tertawa ironis, "Ironis bukan? Aku meninggalkan tunanganku karena dia berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, tetapi sekarang aku malah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunangan."

Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan kepada Mark, "Kau sangat kejam hyung, kau melakukan ini semua kepadaku."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Haechan-ah, semua ini tidak seperti yang kau kira.."

"Apakah orang bernama Jaemin itu benar-benar tunanganmu?" Tanya Haechan.

Mark tertegun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih, "Ya."

Air mata mengalir di mata Haechan, menuruni pipinya. Dia tampak amat sangat terluka,

"Apakah... apakah... kau mencintainya?" Lirih Haechan.

Mata Mark menajam. "Apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak. Kau pasti bisa merasakan itu bukan? Aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya."

"Apakah pertunangan yang kau lakukan dengan Jaemin dulu itu berlangsung atas nama cinta?" Haechan bertanya lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya.

Mark memandang Haechan dengan pedih, tidak mampu berbohong, "Pada mulanya semua atas nama cinta... lalu.."

Hati Haechan teriris perih, Mark sama saja dengan Jeno, lelaki itu dulu menjalin pertunangan mereka atas nama cinta, kemudian mengkhianatinya begitu saja karena perempuan lain.

Oh ya ampun! Haechan tidak menyangka bahwa Mark akan melakukan ini semua kepadanya. Haechan tidak mau lagi mendengar apapun dari Mark, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia tanggung,

"Cukup!" Haechan menutup telinganya dengan tangan, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Mark. "Sudah cukup, kau memang penjahat! Semua orang sama saja! Kau dan Jeno, sama-sama jahat!" beberapa mata tampak melirik ke arah mereka, tetapi Haechan tidak peduli.

Dia terlalu marah dan sakit untuk peduli, maka dia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghyuck!" Mark setengah berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan Haechan dan menahannya. Tetapi Haechan yang sudah begitu marah, meraih gelas anggur yang tinggal setengah dan menuang isinya dari puncak kepala Mark sehingga anggur itu membasahi rambut sampai wajah pria Kanada itu.

"Mencintai? Jangan harap aku akan percaya lagi dengan semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu itu! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menerima cinta dari seorang pengkhianat!" Gumamnya marah, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam gelas itu dan melangkah pergi secepat kilat.

Meninggalkan Mark yang masih terpaku di sana, basah oleh anggur yang dituangkan Haechan.

"Eoh!" Suara seorang pengunjung cafe itu mengagetkannya, begitupun benturan keras yang dirasakannya. Haechan mendongak dan terpaku karena merasa bersalah, dia terlalu ceroboh sampai bisa bertabrakkan dengan salah satu pengunjung cafe.

"Oh, mianhae." Pengunjung yang menabraknya berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Haechan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Haechan lembut, menyadari bahwa Mark masih duduk di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mendekatinya

Pengunjung itu melirik noda di kaus putih Haechan dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju Anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Haechan menganggukkan kepala kepada pengunjung itu, lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia meletakkan gelas kosong anggur itu di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Airmata mengalir di matanya ketika melirik cafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menyeberang menuju apartemennya. Hatinya hancur lebur, kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika Jeno mengkhianatinya. Jauh lebih pedih dan menyakitkan

Karena Haechan sadar, bahwa dia sudah mencintai Mark dengan sangat dalam.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Doyoung datang membawakan handuk untuk Mark. Mark menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh anggur.

"Tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya ya?" Tanya Doyoung lembut.

Mark termenung pedih, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Pikiran Mark bergejolak. Antara kemarahan yang makin menggelegak atas kata-kata Jaemin kepadanya tadi, bercampur pada kemarahan ke dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lambat dan membuat Haechan mengetahui mengenai pertunangan itu sebelum waktunya,

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu. Nanti." Gumamnya dingin.

"Kau tahu bukan, kadang tidak semua hal yang telah kita rencanakan akan berjalan sesuai keinginan kita?"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Doyoung yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, "Apa maksud hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa, mungkin memang rencanamu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, tetapi bukan berarti ini semua telah berakhir." Doyoung tersenyum, "Ini adalah permulaan Mark. Permulaanmu bersama dengan Haechan.. Permulaan yang akan membuat hubungan serta perasaan kalian jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya."

Mark tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun untuk menanggapinya, dia terlalu kalut untuk sekedar memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan dia ucapkan untuk membalas Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum maklum, "Aku akan kembali ke bawah, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja." Doyoung menepuk bahu Mark sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Mark.

Malam itu, Mark duduk di cafe semalaman, menatap ke arah jendela, ke arah apartemen Haechan.

Bahkan, dia masih merenung sampai cahaya matahari mulai menyinari bumi, kemudian tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk.

"Masuk." Gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Minhyung melangkah masuk dengan gaya santainya, dia mengangkat alis melihat Mark yang tampak begitu murung. "Tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Mark melirik Minhyung dengan dingin, "Tidak."

Minhyung tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Mark, "Baru kali ini seorang Mark Lee meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, karena perasaan cinta." Gumamnya ringan, membuat Mark melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku memang ingin mampir menengokmu, tetapi beberapa pelayan di bawah tampaknya sedang asyik membicarakan insiden semalam. Dimana seorang pria manis menumpahkan anggur dari gelasnya ke sang pemilik cafe." Minhyung terkekeh, "Tidak ada pria manis lain yang berani melakukan itu padamu, dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja, Mark Lee. Kecuali pria itu adalah Lee Donghyuck."

Mark hanya terdiam, meneguk air mineralnya dengan frustrasi.

"Apakah pada akhirnya Haechan tahu tentang Jaemin?"

Mark mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia tahu sebelum saatnya."

"Sebelum rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan Jaemin eoh?" Minhyung melemparkan tatapan mata penuh tanya, ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Mark untuk Jaemin. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Mark tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sudah kubilang kau sangat terkenal, dan sangat sulit menyembunyikan informasi semacam itu."

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku akan punya waktu lebih lama." Mark meringis pedih, "Haechan dikhianati oleh tunangannya, dan dia sekarang menganggap aku sama brengseknya dengan tunangannya itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tunggu sampai dia tidak marah lagi." Saran Minhyung.

"Aku takut dia pergi Minhyung-ah, aku takut.. aku... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya." Mark membungkuk, meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Minhyung duduk di sana, mengamati dengan sedih, merasakan hatinya teriris. Baru kali ini Mark bersedia meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi mengejar seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang harus menghadapi kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

"Memang dia akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Minhyung dengan nada datar, "Dia tidak akan kemana-mana hyung."

"Tapi aku telah membohonginya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sahut Minhyung, "Kau.. Kau hanya pria yang terlalu baik hyung."

"Tidak Minhyung-ah, aku adalah orang jahat. Sama jahatnya dengan Jeno."

Minhyung mengernyit, Jeno? Siapa dia? Ah sudahlah, orang itu tidak cukup penting untuk dia kenal. Paling juga tunangan yang telah mengkhianati Haechan dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengurusi itu. Yang terpenting sekarang baginya adalah bagaimana caranya melepaskan pria sialan Na Jaemin itu dari saudara kembarnya.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar mencintai Haechan ya?" Tanya Minhyung, kali ini tidak dengan nada datar.

"Sangat." Jawab Mark cepat, "Aku benar-benar mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

"Begitu ya.." Minhyung tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk mengerti, dia berdiri dari kursinya berjalan kearah pintu keluar apartemen Mark.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mark.

Ketika Minhyung sudah menggapai kenop pintu, Minhyung berbalik, memberikan senyum lebar kepada kakaknya, "Aku akan membayar hutangku." Ujarnya disertai sebuah kedipan mata.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Minhyung berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jaemin, menunggu seseorang didalam sana. Jaemin muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan mengernyit ketika mendongak, ia melihat bahwa Minhyung lah yang muncul di sana.

"Ada apa?" Jaemin tentu saja bingung, tidak pernah sekejappun dia menyangka bahwa Minhyung akan datang menemuinya.

Dia pernah berusaha mengejar Minhyung dan ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah serius kepadanya. Pada akhirnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mark, toh wajah mereka sama.

Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya... dia lebih mencintai Minhyung. Minhyung yang mudah tertawa, Minhyung dengan pakaian santai dan gaya menggodanya yang selalu membuat Jaemin berdebar, dan semua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Mark. Mark terlalu serius, terlalu formal, dan terlalu datar.

Tetapi Minhyung sepertinya tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sehingga Jaemin harus puas memiliki saudara kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Minhyung menatap Jaemin dengan serius, tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Jaemin sebelumnya karena Minhyung selalu penuh canda.

"Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Mark." Minhyung bergumam, membuka percakapan, menatap Jaemin dalam-dalam, membuat Jaemin mengernyit.

Ketika Jaemin bertunangan dengan Mark, Minhyung hanya mengangkat alisnya, tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menyetujui. Padahal waktu itu Jaemin mengharapkan setitik reaksi kecemburuan dari Minhyung, sayangnya ternyata dia tidak tersimpan sedikitpun di hati Minhyung.

Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, tatapan tidak peduli Minhyung kepadanya berubah menjadi tatapan marah. Ah, mungkin karena Minhyung tahu tentang pengkhianatan Jaemin kepada Mark, dan lelaki itu tampak jijik kepadanya serta berusaha menentang ketika Mark bersikeras melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Tentu saja Minhyung tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghalangi Jaemin dan Mark, apalagi sebentar lagi Jaemin akan menikah dengan Mark.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan." Jaemin bergumam, mendongak menatap Minhyung yang masih berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya,

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Minhyung berlutut di depannya, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Jaemin, "Aku tahu persis bahwa akulah yang kau cintai."

Pipi Jaemin memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata-kata Minhyung itu.

Apa maksud Minhyung sebenarnya?

Minhyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari beludru, dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah dan berkilauan.

"Aku mencintaimu Na Jaemin, sudah sedari lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kau lalu memilih bertunangan dengan Mark. Aku menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya sadar bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Mark. Dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa?" Jaemin benar-benar terkejut, bibirnya menganga, matanya berganti-ganti menatap cincin berlian itu dan beralih ke wajah Minhyung. Tetapi yang ditemukannya di wajah Minhyung adalah keseriusan yang dalam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan menghadap Mark dan mengungkapkan semuanya, bahwa kita saling mencintai, bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama. Aku percaya kalau Mark hyung akan mengerti, apalagi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memberikan restu kepada kita untuk bahagia bersama."

Mata Jaemin tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga. Lee Minhyung! Lelaki yang dicintainya dari awal.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Batinnya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia hanya menggunakan Mark sebagai pelarian, dia mencintai Mark karena lelaki itu bagaikan perwakilan dari saudara kembarnya, dan yang dicintai oleh Jaemin sesungguhnya adalah Lee Minhyung.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" Jaemin masih meragu meskipun hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga melihat senyum lembut Minhyung kepadanya,

"Aku? Bercanda?" Minhyung menggeleng, "Percayalah padaku Jaemin-ah, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada siapapun, tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku berlutut dan menawarkan cincin. Dan aku pasti akan mati karena patah hati kalau kau menolaknya." Minhyung menunjukkan cincin itu lagi dan berubah serius, "Nah, Na Jaemin, maukah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu bersama Mark dan kemudian bersumpah setia untuk menikah denganku?"

Air mata bahagia membanjiri mata Jaemin, "Ya!" serunya bersemangat, dia memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Minhyung erat-erat dan merasa begitu melayang ketika Minhyung membalas pelukannya, "Ya. Minhyung-ah, aku bersedia! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Jaemin tidak melihat wajah Minhyung yang begitu pedih ketika memeluknya. Selama ini, Minhyung sudah terlalu sering berbuat egois, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati kakaknya dan membiarkan kakaknya itu bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama.

Kini giliran Minhyung untuk membalas budi, setidaknya dia bisa mengambil salah satu tanggung jawab Mark yang paling berat. Pemandangan Mark yang begitu menderita telah mendorongnya untuk berbuat ini. Dia bisa, dia sanggup, dan dia mampu untuk menolong kakaknya.

Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab terhadap Jaemin. Setidaknya dengan cara ini, dia bisa membiarkan Mark mengejar cinta sejatinya.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan berjalan kearah pintu apartemen nya karena bel yang sedari tadi dibunyikan, dia tadinya sudah ingin memarahi orang yang menekan bel tanpa henti tersebut jika saja yang datang bukanlah Lee Minhyung. Dia baru akan menutup pintunya lagi jika Minhyung tidak menahannya.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." Minhyung bergumam di celah pintu, menyadari bahwa Haechan di dalam sana merasa ragu untuk membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

Tadi, Minhyung berhasil naik ke atas karena resepsionis apartemen mengira bahwa dia adalah Mark, jadi dia membiarkannya masuk. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Haechan, ingin memberikan penjelasan kepada pria yang amat dicintai kakaknya tersebut.

"Apakah Mark hyung yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Haechan.

"Tidak. Saudaraku itu terlalu menderita untuk berpikir apapun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di apartemennya dan merenung. Tidak makan, tidur ataupun bekerja, kalau terus-menerus begitu aku cemas dia akan mati konyol." Minhyung mendesah, "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara denganmu sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Haechan tertegun, hatinya terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Minhyung tentang Mark, tetapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dia juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama? Dia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur dan terus-terusan menangis?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Haechan akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menatap Minhyung dengan dingin, "Katakan apapun yang kau mau, lalu pergilah."

Minhyung meringis menerima sikap dingin Haechan, "Apa kau memang sedingin ini?" Tanya Minhyung, Haechan memutar bola matanya malas dan hendak menutup pintunya sebelum Minhyung berseru, "Ah! Maaf! Maaf! Aku yang salah!"

Haechan menatapnya jengah, "Cepat katakan."

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Ini akan sangat panjang." Pinta Minhyung hati-hati.

Haechan menatap Minhyung beberapa saat sebelum mengerang kesal, "Aku benar-benar akan menendangmu keluar jika cerita yang keluar dari mulutmu itu tidak bermutu!" Peringat Haechan sebelum membiarkan Minhyung masuk ke dalam.

Minhyung merinding mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Haechan, belum lagi tatapan tajam dari matanya itu. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Haechan jadi menyeramkan seperti ini? Haechan akhirnya mempersilakan Minhyung duduk di sofa, dalam keheningan.

"Well?" tanya Haechan setelah beberapa lama tampaknya Minhyung belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Minhyung mendesah, "Sejujurnya, aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana." Gumamnya ragu.

Haechan mendengus, "Apa kau sedang main-main denganku?"

Minhyung menggeleng cepat, "Baiklah, kita mulai dari Na Jaemin, tunangan Mark." Minhyung melirik dan menemukan luka di mata Haechan ketika nama Jaemin disebut, "Jaemin dulu mengejarku dan ingin memilikiku. Tetapi tentu saja aku hanya main-main dengannya. Dan setelah sadar dia tidak bisa memilikiku, dia mengejar Mark."

Minhyung terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Mark waktu itu masih begitu rapuh sepeninggal orang tua kami, dan Jaemin menghujaninya dengan perhatian-perhatian hingga akhirnya Mark menerima Jaemin. Aku bilang 'menerima' karena aku yakin bahwa dari awal, Mark tidak pernah mencintai Jaemin. Dia hanya merasa dia bisa menerima Jaemin di sisinya, itu saja. Dan kemudian merekapun bertunangan."

Minhyung mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Mark mengambil langkah serius itu bersama Jaemin, tetapi kemudian aku sadar, Jaemin tahu betul kelemahan Mark, dia tahu Mark mudah merasa bertanggung jawab kepada seseorang dan dia memanfaatkannya. Mereka berduapun bertunangan. Dan semua tampak baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian pengkhianatan itu terjadi."

Pengkhianatan? Jantung Haechan berdegup kencang. Apakah sebelumnya Mark juga pernah mengkhianati Jaemin?

"Jaemin yang mengkhianati kakakku." Minhyung bergumam, memahami pertanyaan yang ada di mata Haechan, "Kau tahu bukan, kakakku orang yang sibuk. Dan pada waktu itu dia sedang mengambil alih perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayah sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Jaemin yang manja. Jaemin yang manja dan haus kasih sayang akhirnya mencari pelarian kepada pria lain, seorang pria brengsek bernama Jungwoo. Lelaki itu merusaknya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi hamil."

"Apa?" Haechan terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, tidak menyangka akan informasi itu, "Jaemin.. hamil..?"

"Ya. Dia hamil, dia salah satu pria yang dipilih untuk memiliki rahim." Jelas Minhyung, "Tetapi kemudian dia ditinggalkan. Jaemin menangis, datang kepada Mark, berharap bisa memanfaatkan sikap tanggung jawab Mark. Tetapi yang dia peroleh yang sebaliknya, Mark marah besar, semua itu sudah berada di luar batas toleransi Mark. Sayangnya, Jaemin memilih waktu yang salah ketika mengaku, dia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Mark, dan kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Haechan kemudian teringat berita yang dibacanya, bahwa Jaemin adalah seorang model yang kemudian berhenti setelah sebuah kecelakaan.

"Jaemin keguguran. Dan kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya. Mark seperti yang kau tahu, dia merasa sangat bersalah dan kemudian mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab terhadap Celia, dia melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu meskipun hatinya luar biasa pedihnya. Seluruh perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya bersama Jaemin tentu saja sudah musnah, tetapi dia tetap berusaha menjalani apa yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan dia berusaha tetap setia."

Oh astaga. Kasihan Mark.

Itulah hal yang pertama terlintas di benak Haechan. Kasihan sekali Mark.. lelaki itu sekali lagi memikul tanggung jawab yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

Minhyung tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Haechan, "Kau merasa kasihan kepadanya bukan? Begitupun aku. Mark hyung hidup dengan menanggung beban karena kebaikan hatinya dan aku selalu menentang pertunangannya dengan Jaemin karena aku tidak mau dia menderita.. Tetapi kemudian dia bertemu kau, Haechan-ah."

Minhyung memajukan tubuhnya, " _Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Mark benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan siapapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri_." Minhyung mengamati Haechan, "Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa Mark mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elite yang sangat sejuk dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia memilih untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen di atas cafe yang sederhana yang jauh dari kantornya, selarut apapapun dia pulang, dia selalu berusaha ke sana. Hanya supaya dia bisa berdekatan denganmu."

Mata Haechan lagi-lagi terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Mark kepadanya, melihat betapa sedihnya lelaki itu ketika pertengkaran mereka di cafe. Oh astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau seperti ini kisahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu..

Kalau saja dia tahu dia akan berbuat apa? Tidak mungkin kan dia menerima cinta Mark dan membuat Mark meninggalkan Jaemin? Batin mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama tersiksa, berbahagia di atas penderitaan oranglain.

Minhyung menghela napas panjang, "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi. Aku sudah mengatasi Jaemin."

Haechan menatap bingung ke arah Minhyung, "Mengatasi Jaemin? Apa maksudmu?"

Minhyung menatap Haechan dengan pedih, "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois, membiarkan Mark menanggung semuanya, aku hampir sama jahatnya seperti Jaemin, mengetahui kelemahan Mark adalah kebaikan hatinya, dan aku memanfaatkannya. Tetapi ketika hari itu aku melihat betapa menderitanya Mark, aku tidak tahan."

Minhyung tersenyum kecut, "Aku ini adiknya dan adik macam apa yang bisa membiarkan kakaknya menderita padahal tahu bahwa dia bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu..?" Haechan bertanya-tanya, akan kemana arah dari kata-kata Minhyung itu.

"Yang dicintai Jaemin sebenarnya adalah aku. Aku tahu persis itu sejak awal mula." Minhyung berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, "Aku mendatangi Jaemin kemarin dan menawarkan pertunangan, berpura-pura mencintainya dan memintanya meninggalkan Mark."

"Dan Jaemin menerimanya?"

Minhyung mengangguk, "Tentu saja dia menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang."

"Astaga Lee Minhyung! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Mark hyung, sejak kecil dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, bahkan sampai dewasapun dia selalu melakukannya. Sekarang, dia juga hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya di dunia ini. Jadi ini giliranku untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Jaemin.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Minhyung berusaha tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengambil seluruh jatah kebahagiaanku di muka, sekarang giliran Mark yang mendapatkannya."

"Tapi, kita bisa mencari cara lain.. Aku yakin Mark hyung akan menemukan cara." Bantah Haechan.

"Cara apa?" Minhyung mengacak rambut Haechan gemas, "Bahkan yang berada di pikirannya hanyalah kau.. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memikirkan cara disaat seperti ini?"

"Tapi kan.."

"Bukankah kau lihat aku baik-baik saja?"

"Minhyung-ssi, aku-"

"Bukankah kau calon kakak iparku? Kenapa malah menggunakan panggilan formal seperti itu?" Sela Minhyung.

"Minhyung-ah, jebal.. Kita cari cara lain saja." Pinta Haechan.

Minhyung terkekeh, "Apa kau sedang merajuk padaku?"

"Iya, aku merajuk padamu." Sahut Haechan cepat. Dia sungguh tidak mau Minhyung membiarkan dirinya menderita, dia benar-benar menyayangi Minhyung seperti sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jangan merajuk padaku." Ujar Minhyung, ia tersenyum pada Haechan, "Nanti aku bisa jatuh cinta juga padamu."

Haechan mendengus mendengarnya, "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Mark hyung nanti." Ancam Haechan.

"Laporkan saja, lagipula seharusnya dia berterima kasih padaku karena meluruskan ini semua padamu." Minhyung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Haechan, "Dan aku juga akan berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah mencintai kakakku."

"Terima kasih juga sudah berkorban untuk kami." Balas Haechan, "Dan maaf, tadi aku berucap sedikit kasar padamu dan tidak memperbolehkan mu masuk."

Minhyung mengangguk, dia berdiri dari sofa untuk pamit pulang, "Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Haechan mengikuti Minhyung dari belakang, kemudian menahan lengan Minhyung sebelum pria itu benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya. Minhyung berbalik dan menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Haechan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Minhyung. Pria itupun mengerti dan memeluk Haechan dengan sayang, "Berjanjilah untuk membahagiakan kakakku." Gumam Minhyung.

Haechan mengangguk, "Kau juga harus berjanji untuk selalu bahagia."

"Arra, Haechanie."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Sepeninggal Mark, Haechan masih merenung kebingungan didepan ponselnya. Dia sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Haruskah dia menghubungi Mark? Apakah pria itu akan mengangkatnya? Apakah dia harus menunggu Mark saja yang menghubunginya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu yang membuat Haechan ragu. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, menelepon nomor Mark.

"Halo Haechan-ah?" pada deringan pertama telepon itu langsung diangkat, seolah-olah Mark memang sedari tadi duduk merenung menatap ponselnya.

"Mark hyung." Haechan memejamkan matanya, merasa bersalah ketika mendengar nada letih di suara Mark, lelaki itu menanggung beban berat karenanya, "Aku... bisakah aku ke cafe? Aku ingin bicara."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haiii NCTzen!~**

 **Maaf ya baru bisa update hari ini T.T Tadinya mau aku update minggu depan tp karna ngeliat moment Markhyuck dr Witty Boy kmrn jdi pengen update hari ini wkwk**

 **Gimana nih sm chapter ini? Ada yg mau nge-ship Minhyung-Haechan kah? Karna aku mau nge ship mereka wkwk, dan klo yg udh pernah baca cerita aslinya kalian pasti tau kan ada adegan yg aku tambahin disini hihi**

 **Nah, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhirr~ Jadi kalian bisa nebak-nebak tuh nanti ini endingnya kyk gmn**

 **Oh iya, aku juga mau ngucapin Selamat Idul Fitri buat readers yang merayakan :)**

 **Makasih buat yg udh review chapter kmrn, yg udh fav, dan follow jg makasih.. buat siders muncul ya~ kan udh smp chapter 9 masa gamuncul" sih? :( aku tunggu yaa..**

 **See You~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **apelpir, natns88, Guest, Dindch22, Uppaku18, Sunshine, justastupidlittlehuman, sffnnaaa07, aiumax, Guest, sparklingsixfi, SMark, 88122113su, Lee9900, 8ternity, Lovely Oh, chypertae, bebek gpreng**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast**  
 **Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung**  
 **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**  
 **Na Jaemin**  
 **Lee Jeno**

 **Other Cast**  
 **Vernon Chwe**  
 **Huang Renjun**  
 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre**  
 **Romance**  
 **Drama**  
 **Sad**  
 **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **Summary Chapter 10 : Maukah kau menikah denganku? Maukah kau menjadi yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk ketika aku menutup mata di malam hari?**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

Mark sudah ada di sana menunggunya, ekspresinya tampak cemas. Lelaki itu setengah berdiri ketika melihat Haechan mendekat.

"Haechan-ah." Gumam Mark menatap Haechan dengan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa kasihan kepada lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tetapi sekarang tampak begitu lelah dan berantakan, apakah itu karena dirinya?

Haechan melangkah lebih dekat kearah Mark kemudian melingkarkan lengannya disekitar bahu Mark untuk memeluknya. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar merindukan Mark.

"Haechan." Mark juga melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Haechan dan menariknya agar semakin mendekat, "Terimakasih sudah mau bertemu denganku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Haechan melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Mark, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Mark, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Mark hyung."

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya

"Iya." Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Minhyung memberitahuku semuanya tentang kisah pertunanganmu dengan Jaemin. Dia meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman."

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Mark. Minhyung memberitahu Haechan? Semuanya? Apa maksud Minhyung? Selama ini Mark masih menyimpan kecurigaan dan mengira bahwa Minhyung juga menyukai Haechan. Tetapi dengan memberitahu Haechan dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, bukankah Minhyung sama saja membantu Mark?

Haechan terkekeh melihat kerutan di dahi Mark, pria itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dengan keras dan itu sangat lucu untuk Haechan. Dengan jahil ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Mark beberapa detik sebelum kembali menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mark dengan pandangan bingung.

Haechan mencubit pipi kanan Mark, "Harusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?"

Mark tersenyum, "Apa yang Minhyung beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Semuanya." Haechan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Mark dan menatap Mark dengan lembut, merasa tidak tega ketika menemukan kepedihan di mata itu walaupun Mark berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya.

Haechan merasa amat bersalah. Dialah yang menyebabkannya. Kemarahannya waktu itu, ketika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Mark telah membuat lelaki itu menderita.

"Dan apakah dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Jaemin sama sekali?" suara Mark menjadi serak karena gugup.

Haechan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mianhae hyung, atas semua kesalahpahamanku kepadamu. Aku mengataimu lelaki jahat, aku menganggapmu sama brengseknya dengan Jeno. Ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang terlalu baik hati."

Mark mengernyit pedih. "Dan kebaikan hatiku ternyata membuatku tersiksa. Dulu aku mengira bisa menjalaninya bersama Jaemin. Toh pada awalnya aku mencintainya, aku pikir aku bisa menerima dan memaafkan... Tetapi kemudian seperti katamu, mudah memang untuk memaafkan, tetapi sulit untuk melupakan..."

Mark mendesah, "Setiap melihat Jaemin aku merasa muak, membayangkan harus menjalani hidupku bersamanya membuatku sangat tersiksa.. Tapi janji sudah diucapkan dan harus ditepati, aku bertekad untuk menjalankannya." Mata Mark menatap Haechan dalam-dalam, "Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Haechan membalas tatapan Mark dan membiarkan lelaki itu menangkupkan wajahnya dengan lembut,

Mark lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan manapun sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak pernah.. Tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau dengan tubuh mungilmu dan ekspresi seriusmu ketika menghadap laptop membuatku melupakan semua aturanku. Aku menyapamu dan kau membalas sapaanku." Mark menatap Haechan dengan penuh cinta, "Detik itu juga, ketika kau mengucapkan 'hello' kepadaku, kau sudah memiliki hatiku."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat indah. Mata Haechan tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lelaki ini sungguh tak disangka telah menumbuhkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu." Bisik Haechan lemah.

Mark mencium bibir Haechan sekilas, "Situasinya seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri juga salah, tidak menceritakan keadaanku dari awal padamu. Aku pikir aku bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini."

"Melepaskan diri?"

"Ya. Aku sedang berencana melepaskan diri dari Jaemin." Mark tampak malu, "Rupanya aku tidak sebertanggungjawab yang kau kira. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki kekasihku." Mark tersenyum sedih, "Kau mungkin merasa aku lelaki yang rendah."

Bicara tentang Jaemin membuat Haechan tiba-tiba teringat akan kata-kata Minhyung, wajahnya berubah serius, ia menurunkan tangan Mark yang berada di pipinya.

"Adikmu.. dia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu dari Jaemin-ssi."

Mark tampak terkejut, "Melakukan apa?"

"Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya yang diincar Jaemin adalah dirinya."

"Ah ya." Mark tersenyum, "Jaemin mengejarnya setengah mati, tetapi adikku itu tidak serius menanggapi Jaemin, hingga Jaemin berpindah padaku. Aku waktu itu kesepian, dan masih memendam kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan sekolah kokiku. Kemudian-"

"Kemudian Jaemin menghujanimu dengan perhatiannya, dan pada akhirnya kau menerima dia berada di sisimu. Tetapi dia berselingkuh dan hamil dibelakangmu. Kau marah besar dan akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi sehingga sekarang Jaemin-ssi lumpuh." Haechan mengangkat bahunya, "Minhyung menceritakan pengkhianatan Jaemin juga kepadaku." Gumam Haechan.

"Ya. Itu juga." Wajah Mark tampak serius, "Karena itulah aku memahami penderitaanmu. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percayai. Aku paham sekali bagaimana rasanya, tetapi mungkin aku tidak sesakit dirimu karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintai Jaemin sedalam itu. Dan kurasa Jaemin juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanyalah pelariannya dari Minhyung."

"Minhyung mengetahui itu hyung, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Jaemin dari dirimu. Dia sudah mendatangi Jaemin dan melamarnya."

"Apa?" Mark terperanjat, menatap Haechan dengan kaget, "Apa katamu?"

"Minhyung melamar Jaemin, Mark hyung.." Ulang Haechan.

"Melamar?" Mark terdiam beberapa saat, ini semua terlalu mendadak untuk dia ketahui. Adiknya itu melamar Jaemin? Apa Minhyung sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

"Minhyung merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah begitu egois selama ini, dan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya." Jelas Haechan.

"Minhyung mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Mark sungguh tidak menyangka, Minhyung yang begitu tidak peduli kepada apapun mau melakukan ini untuknya.

"Iya hyung. Dan Jaemin-ssi menerima lamaran Minhyung, dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu." Tambah Haechan

"Oh my God." Mark tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melepaskan diri dari Jaemin. Tetapi di sisi lain perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam memukulnya karena itu berarti dia membuat Minhyung yang terjebak bersama Jaemin selamanya, berakhir bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai.

Minhyung pasti akan sangat tersiksa, dan Mark tidak mungkin membiarkan Minhyung menanggung semuanya.

"Mark hyung.." Panggil Haechan.

Mark mengembalikan fokusnya pada Haechan, "Ya?"

"Tenanglah." Haechan mengusap bahu Mark, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Oke?"

Mark mengangguk dan memberikan Haechan sebuah senyuman, "Terima kasih."

Haechan menggeleng, "Bukan aku yang harus kau ucapkan terima kasih." Haechan menunjukkan deretan gigi ratanya, "Adikmu. Dia yang harus kau ucapkan terima kasih."

"Iya, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Minhyung."

"Pergilah, kau harus menemuinya sekarang."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam.."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Memang kenapa? Dia pasti tetap membukakan pintu untukmu Mark Lee."

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Kau itu jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu terus, nanti aku cium bagaimana?"

"Cium saja." Balas Haechan bercanda, "Sudah, pergi sana temui adikmu. Aku akan pulang."

Mark merentangkan tangannya, "Peluk dulu."

"Aigo.." Haechan terkekeh kemudian menabrakkan dirinya dengan Mark, ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Mark sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Mark yang ia rindukan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Mark mengecup puncak kepala Haechan, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Lee Donghyuck."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Mark mengetuk pintu apartemen Minhyung dengan keras, dan butuh sepuluh menit dia menunggu sampai Minhyung membuka pintunya. Adiknya itu tampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya,

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau kemari tengah malam?" Minhyung mengangkat alisnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan Mark untuk masuk.

Mark melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatap Minhyung dengan tajam, "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Haechan, kau melamar Jaemin."

Minhyung tersenyum jahil, "Wah.. Kalian udah baikkan?"

Mark memutar bola matanya, "Aku sedang serius Lee Minhyung. Apa kau melamar Jaemin?"

Sedetik kemudian tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Minhyung, "Ya, hyung. Aku melamar Jaemin." Minhyung memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Tetapi aku dan Jaemin berencana untuk datang ke kantormu besok pagi dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh demi diriku, Minhyung-ah." Mark bergumam pelan, ada kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Jaemin, kau akan menyiksa dirimu seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Jangan lakukan Minhyung, Jangan lakukan demi diriku."

Minhyung menggeleng, lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Jangan memohon kepadaku seperti itu Mark Lee." Minhyung nenatap kakaknya, "Aku tahu kau melakukan segalanya untuk memikul tanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kurasa kini saatnya aku yang membalas budi untuk-"

"Kau adikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dalam penderitaan seperti ini." Sela Mark keras.

Minhyung mengangkat bahunya, "Dan kau kakakku, aku tidak akan rela kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab." Adiknya itu menghela napas, "Kau tahu? Melihatmu menderita kemarin itu sungguh membuat hatiku sakit, adik mana yang tega melihat kakak kandungnya menderita seperti itu? Kau keluargaku satu-satunya yang tersisa dan aku tidak mau kau hidup lebih menderita lagi."

Mark kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata Minhyung. Dia sangat tersentuh. Selama ini dia mengira Minhyung itu egois, berniat menjalani hidup sesukanya dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Tetapi ternyata, adiknya ini sangat sangat menyayanginya.

"Meskipun aku berterima kasih, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berakhir dengan Jaemin." Gumam Mark akhirnya setelah cukup lama diam.

Minhyung mendengus melihat kekeras kepalaan Mark, "Tidak ada cara lain Mark, inilah satu-satunya cara. Pulanglah, milikilah Haechan, dan berbahagialah. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jaemin juga tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Minhyung sambil tersenyum masam.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu, aku merencanakan menjauhkan Jaemin dengan menggunakan Vernon."

"Vernon?" Minhyung terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengingat nama itu, "Vernon Chwe? Sahabatmu dari sekolah memasak itu?"

"Ya. Vernon yang itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Jaemin dan merayunya dengan segala pesonanya." Pipi Mark tampak merona, sedikit malu, "Yah, memang aku menggunakan cara pengecut di sini, menusuk Jaemin dari belakang. Tetapi cara ini juga bisa menjadi bukti untukku apakah Jaemin benar-benar setia dan mencintaiku. Dia pernah mengkhianatiku sekali, dan aku ingin melihat, jika ada kesempatan, akankah dia mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Dan ternyata?" Minhyung bertanya meskipun sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Vernon, bahkan Vernon bilang Jaemin tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya." Tatapan mata Mark berubah tajam, "Jaemin mengira aku tidak tahu karena itu dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan pernikahan ini sambil terus mengungkit rasa tanggung jawabku."

"Dasar keparat." Minhyung mengumpat kasar, lalu mengangkat bahunya meminta maaf ketika Mark melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya, "Maafkan aku hyung, aku sudah sejak awal tidak menyukainya, apalagi ketika pada awalnya dia mengejarku, lalu mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengkhianatimu."

Mark tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau dengan sukarela mau mengorbankan hidupmu untuk berakhir dengannya, hanya demi kakakmu ini."

"Bukan 'hanya'. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Gumam Minhyung pelan.

Mata Mark tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dan aku akan melakukan semuanya juga, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Minhyung-ah."

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan, lalu Mark melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak memeluk adiknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Minhyung ingin tahu, "Tantangan untuk memperebutkan Haechan dulu itu, kau sengaja ya?"

Minhyung terkekeh karena pada akhirnya Mark menyadari hal itu, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mendorongmu."

"Sudah kuduga." Mark mencibir, "Walaupun aku sempat sangat marah padamu, kau pandai sekali berakting."

"Dan kau sangat pencemburu, aku hampir tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan tawa geliku waktu melihatmu marah dan mulai mengancamku." Minhyung akhirnya tertawa.

Mark tersenyum malu, "Lakukan semua seperti rencanamu Minhyung-ah, kurasa aku akan menggunakan Vernon untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Minhyung menatap Mark bingung.

"Kita pasti menemukan cara." Mark menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menemukan cara, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Minhyung menanggung semuanya untuknya.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Minhyung mengorbankan diri untukmu? Sungguh tidak terduga," Vernon terkekeh, "Bersyukurlah Mark berarti kau sangat disayangi."

Mark melemparkan pandangan serius kepada Vernon, "Tetapi aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan adikku, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jaemin akhir-akhir ini?"

Wajah Vernon tampak masam, "Dia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, kurasa dia mulai serius dengan adikmu." Vernon mengangkat alisnya menatap Mark, "Sepertinya kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memiliki Minhyung."

Gawat.

Mark menghela napas panjang, kalau begini caranya, rencananya untuk menggunakan Vernon sebagai senjata tidak dapat digunakan.

"Tetapi aku punya satu pemikiran untukmu." Vernon bergumam misterius, membuat Mark langsung memperhatikaannya. "Pemikiran yang mungkin harus kau selidiki Mark, karena kupikir Jaemin membohongi kalian semua."

"Membohongi kami?" Mark mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya seorang nenek yang sudah tua di Australia, dia tidak dapat berjalan dan harus berada di kursi roda. Beliau hidup bersama kami di rumah keluargaku dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk merawatnya ketika aku pulang ke Australi." Vernon memajukan tubuhnya, "Dari pengalamanku itu, sepatu atau sandal yang dipakai oleh orang yang lumpuh biasanya solnya masih bagus seperti baru, karena sama sekali tidak pernah dipakai."

Mark mulai menebak-nebak, apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Vernon sesungguhnya?

"Tetapi... kau tahu aku sering berkunjung ke tempat Jaemin, dan dia memakai sandal rumahnya di dalam.. Kemudian aku beberapa kali menggendongnya dan membantunya berpindah tempat. Lalu aku sempat melihat, sol sandalnya sudah tidak seperti baru lagi dan sedikit aus... seperti sering dipakai berjalan-jalan."

Mark tertegun, pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit olehnya. Dia mendengar sendiri diagnosa dari dokter rumah sakit bahwa Jaemin akan lumpuh selamanya. Dan dia mempercayainya sampai saat ini.

Tetapi mungkinkah Jaemin membohonginya? Batinnya langsung mengiyakan. Yah, mungkin sekali Jaemin membohonginya, karena kelumpuhan itu adalah satu-satunya pengikat rasa tanggung jawab Mark terhadap Jaemin. Dan jika Jaemin tidak lumpuh lagi, sudah pasti Mark akan meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi dokter pribadi Jaemin dan meminta informasi." Vernon bergumam memberi usul.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

Mark sudah pasti akan melakukannya, dan jika sampai dokter itu berbohong, dia pasti akan menyesalinya. Mark akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Haechan sekarang?" Tanya Vernon penasaran.

Mark tersenyum ketika mengingat Haechan, "Kami sudah baik-baik saja, aku pikir aku akan segera melamarnya jika permasalahan ini sudah selesai."

"Kau belum pernah mengenalkan dia padaku." Vernon terkekeh, "Padahal aku sangat penasaran pada orang yang berhasil membuat Mark Lee jatuh cinta sedalam ini."

"Kalau aku mengenalkan padamu lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Mark.

"Hm.. Mungkin melakukan hal yang kulakukan pada Jaemin? Aku bisa saja merebut Haechan darimu jika memang dia menarik." Jawab Vernon.

Mark menatap Vernon tajam, "Lihat akibatnya jika kau berani melakukan itu."

Vernon yang melihat reaksi Mark tersebut tertawa puas, "Yah! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku merebut belahan jiwamu seperti itu, aku ini pria baik-baik."

"Terserah kau Vernon Chwe." Ucap Mark malas menanggapinya.

"Hei tapi aku serius, kau harus segera menemui dokter itu." Peringat Vernon.

"Iya, aku akan menemuinya setelah bertemu Jaemin nanti."

"Kau akan menemui Jaemin lagi?"

Mark mengangguk, "Dia dan Minhyung akan datang kemari."

"Benarkah?" Vernon berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, bisa gawat jika Jaemin menemukan aku disini."

"Baiklah." Mark ikut berdiri, "Terima kasih Vernon Chwe, kalau kau tidak membantuku aku mungkin akan kesulitan."

"Aku akan selalu membantumu karna kau sahabatku Mark Lee." Vernon tersenyum, "Jangan lupa juga kau harus mengenalkanku pada Haechan."

Mark mengangguk, "Pasti."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Untunglah ketika resepsionisnya mengabarkan bahwa Minhyung datang mengunjunginya bersama Jaemin, Vernon sudah meninggalkan kantor itu. Kalau tidak, semuanya akan berubah menjadi drama yang buruk di antara mereka.

Mark mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk, kemudian ia berakting sebaik-baiknya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hai Mark hyung." Minhyung masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda Jaemin, sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan mata kepada Mark, membuat Mark tersenyum masam melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Hai Minhyung." Mark menatap Minhyung dan Jaemin bergantian, "Kau tidak bilang akan kemari, Jaemin-ah, dan sungguh tidak disangka aku melihat kalian berdua datang bersama. Apakah kalian memang datang bersama, atau kalian bertemu di depan?"

"Kami memang datang bersama, Mark." Jaemin tampak gugup, Mark tampak begitu mendominasi di ruangan kantornya yang formal ini, dan tiba-tiba Jaemin merasa takut.

Dia sudah pernah mengkhianati Mark sekali dan dia melakukannya lagi, bahkan kali ini dengan adik kembar Mark sendiri. Tetapi Minhyung sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Mark tidak akan marah, karena dia tahu pasti bahwa Mark tidak mencintainya. Dan lagipula, Jaemin berpikir bahwa dia berhak memiliki cinta sejatinya.

Minhyung lah cinta sejatinya, lelaki yang sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang ketika akhirnya bisa memiliki Minhyung di tangannya, Jaemin tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Kami datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Dan kami harap kau tidak marah." Minhyung lah yang angkat bicara, lalu dia meremas pundak Jaemin dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Jaemin. "Katakan kepada Mark, Jaeminie"

Mark menatap Jaemin dan Minhyung berganti-ganti, "Mengatakan apa?"

Jaemin meletakkan kotak cincin di meja di dekat Mark, dia merasa mantap sekarang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan cincin pertunangan ini." Gumamnya.

Mark mengangkat alisnya, "Mengembalikan cincin pertunangan? Apa maksudmu, Jaemin-ah?"

Jaemin melirik ke arah Minhyung dan tersenyum ketika melihat Minhyung menatapnya penuh cinta dan memberi semangat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu Mark, kurasa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Ketika Minhyung melamarku, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Minhyung."

Sialan.

Meskipun sudah tahu, tetap saja Mark tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat dalam hatinya. Jaemin menganggapnya sebagai pengganti, tetapi dia dengan egoisnya menahan Mark untuk dimilikinya. Bahkan Jaemin bertekad membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan.

Manusia ini memang egois dan licik.. sangat licik dan Mark harus berhati-hati menghadapinya. Dia harus memikirkan informasi Vernon tadi dengan baik dan bertindak dengan hati-hati pula. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Vernon benar, itu akan menjadi senjata besar untuk menyelamatkan Minhyung.

"Kau melamar Jaemin?" Mark berpura-pura terkejut, menatap Minhyung yang tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Aku melamarnya hyung. Karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, dan Jaemin juga tidak mencintaimu. Jaemin mencintaiku dan aku pikir dia berhak untuk bahagia bersamaku."

"Aku sangat mencintai Minhyung. Aku harap kau mengerti Mark." Jaemin menyela dengan bersemangat, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Mjnhyung dan hidup bersamanya selamanya."

Mark tidak melewatkan ekspresi muak yang sempat terlintas di wajah Minhyung, tetapi kemudian adiknya itu menutupinya dengan baik.

"Well kurasa kalian berdua serius, aku bisa berbuat apa?" Mark mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Jaemin hampir memekik kegirangan karena jawaban Mark itu. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Minhyung dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Mark bergumam lembut kepada Haechan. Mereka sedang berpelukan di sofa apartemen Haechan, setelah memakan makan malam yang khusus dimasakkan Mark untuk Haechan. Setelah itu mereka melewatkan malam dengan bersantai dan menonton acara televisi.

Mark bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan Minhyung, kemudian pertemuannya dengan Vernon, dan kedatangan Minhyung bersama Jaemin ke tempatnya untuk mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya.

"Tentang Vernon, temanmu yang dari sekolah memasak itu.." Gumam Haechan, "Aku sungguh ingin bertemu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih."

Mark mengelus rambut Haechan, "Aku bisa mengatur pertemuan kita nanti.."

"Aku juga penasaran setampan apa Vernon Chwe.. Apa dia lebih tampan dari hyung?" Tanya Haechan jahil.

Mark memincingkan matanya, "Aku bahkan beribu-ribu kali lebih tampan dari Vernon."

Haechan mencubit pipi Mark gemas, "Arra, aku percaya.. Sekarang cium aku."

Mark menunduk lalu mengecup dahi Haechan yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, "Aku lelaki bebas sekarang Haechan-ah. Kau bisa memiliki aku kapanpun kau mau."

Haechan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada Mark yang bidang dan memeluknya semakin erat, "Aku senang bisa memilikimu, aku bahagia Mark hyung."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu Haechan-ah, sekarang ataupun nanti." Mark mendongakkan dagu Haechan, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan intens. "Dan semua impian kita akan terwujud, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kupuja dipagi hari ketika aku membuka mataku, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk di malam hari ketika aku beranjak tidur."

"Kau gombal sekali." Haechan terkekeh ketika Mark melepaskan kecupannya, "Tapi tidak masalah karena aku menyukainya."

Mark tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini dengan siapapun. Kau tahu... semua orang menganggapku kaku." Mark tersenyum malu, "Bahkan kadang aku merasa iri kepada adikku yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis untuk merayu seseorang."

Haechan tertawa, "Kau tidak puitis saja aku jatuh cinta padamu, apalagi kalau kau puitis, aku bisa sangat tergila-gila denganmu." Dia memeluk Mark dengan manja, lalu teringat sesuatu dan dahinya berkerut, "Oh iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, hyung?"

"Mengenai Jaemin?" Mark mengangkat bahunya, "Well, aku menganggap info dari Vernon perlu ditindak lanjuti. Aku sudah menceritakan kepada Minhyung dan dia setuju untuk bersama-sama menemui dokter pribadi Jaemin besok."

"Kalau Jaemin memang berbohong, berarti dokter pribadi Jaemin ikut membantunya membohongimu." Gumam Haechan merenung.

Mark mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi Jaemin selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah sahabat dekat kedua orang tua Jaemin, mungkin persahabatannya itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya membantu menutupi kebohongan Jaemin. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku dan Minhyung akan membuatnya bicara."

"Jangan menakutinya." Pesan Haechan.

"Memang aku terlihat menakutkan?"

Haechan menggeleng, "Kau terlihat mempesona."

Mark tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, mendengar Haechan memuji dirinya itu sangat membahagiakan, apalagi dengan suara Haechan yang menurutnya sangat imut tersebut. Dengan gemas Mark pun mengecupi seluruh wajah Haechan sampai membuat kekasihnya itu ikut tertawa.

"Hentikan hyung.. Aku lelah tertawa terus."

"Kau tidak boleh berhenti tertawa." Ucap Mark.

Haechan menatap Mark, "Kenapa?"

"Karena tawamu itu seperti oksigen untukku.. Dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mendengar tawamu." Mark yang merasa ucapannya terlalu berlebihan itupun segera mengucapkan kata maaf pada Haechan.

"Aigo.." Haechan benar-benar merasakan perutnya tergelitik oleh ucapan Mark yang menurutnya sangat cheesy itu, "Aku benar-benar memacari seorang pria yang ahli dalam menggombal rupanya.."

Mark menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Haechan, "Tidak suka hm?"

"Suka.. Sangat suka.." Gumam Haechan.

Mark mengecup hidung Haechan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Haechan tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu Mark hyung."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

"Dari awal saya sebenarnya sudah tidak setuju dengan kebohongan ini." Tanpa diduga dokter pribadi keluarga Jaemin langsung mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa menutupi apapun.

"Tetapi ayah Jaemin memohon kepada saya, dia meminta saya tidak memberitahukan kepada Anda, bahwa Jaemin sudah bisa berjalan... Dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Jaemin akan bunuh diri kalau sampai anda meninggalkannya."

Dokter itu mengangkat bahunya dengan menyesal. "Saya minta maaf atas kebohongan ini, saya memang bersalah. Tetapi pada waktu itu, saya memandang Jaemin seperti anak saya, dan saya tidak tega menghancurkan hidupnya."

Minhyung dan Mark saling melempar pandangan. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, Jaemin selama ini membohongi mereka dengan berpura-pura lumpuh.

Mereka bisa saja membawa semua bukti ini ke depan Jaemin, melemparnya ke mukanya, dan membuatnya malu. Tetapi itu tidak akan membuat Jaemin menyesal. Itu tidak akan membuat Jaemin membayar setimpal kebohongan yang telah dengan tega dilakukannya dengan kejam.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada jadwal operasi sekarang, aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kejujuran Anda." Minhyung tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepala nya untuk berterima kasih pada sang dokter.

"Wah.. Hyung! Bukankah Na Jaemin itu sungguh mengerikan? Selama ini dia membohongi kita semua!" Minhyung benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Jaemin, bisa-bisanya pria itu berpura-pura lumpuh selama ini hanya agar bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Mark tidak mengucapkan apapun sedari tadi, dirinya sudah sibuk untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas tindakkan Jaemin ini dengan cara yang lebih kejam, yang akan membuatnya malu, dan yang akan membuat dirinya tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini seumur hidupnya.

"Hyung, kita harus membalasnya!" Seru Minhyung bersemangat.

Mark akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, kita harus membalasnya." Mark menatap Minhyung serius, "Apa kau punya cara?"

Minhyung mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya, "Hyung, otakku ini selalu dipenuhi oleh 1001 cara untuk menghancurkan Na Jaemin."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Minhyung menjemput Jaemin untuk makan malam bersama, Jaemin sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan menunggu di kursi rodanya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, dan di mobil Jaemin menoleh kepada Minhyung dengan tatapan manja, "Memangnya kita mau kemana Minhyung-ah?" tanyanya mesra.

Minhyung tersenyum, matanya mengarah ke jalan di depannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca, "Kita akan makan di salah satu cafe milik Mark, kau tidak keberatan kan? Makanan di cafe itu sangat enak dan suasananya romantis."

"Apakah Mark akan ada di sana?" Jaemin mengeryitkan keningnya.

 _Pasti suasana makan malam yang romantis akan rusak kalau Mark ada di sana_ , Pikir Jaemin.

Minhyung melirik sedikit dan tersenyum, "Cafe itu miliknya, mungkin saja dia akan ada di sana, mungkin juga tidak."

Beberapa menit mereka di perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba didepan Garden Cafe. Mereka lalu memasuki Garden Cafe itu, sebuah cafe yang indah dengan pepohonan hijau yang memenuhi sekelilingnya. Dindingnya dibatasi oleh kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang luar biasa indahnya. Cafe itu cukup bagus, meskipun Jaemin sedikit kecewa.

Bukankah keluarga Mark dan Minhyung memiliki banyak restoran serta hotel bintang lima? Kenapa Minhyung malah mengajaknya merayakan pertunangan mereka di cafe biasa seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah memakai tuxedo terbagusnya dan berdandan semewah mungkin karena mengira Minhyung akan membawanya makan malam di hotel yang mewah.

Ketika Minhyung serta Jaemin masuk ke dalam cafe, keadaan cafe itu cukup ramai. Beberapa orang memilih duduk-duduk bergerombol dan bercakap-cakap. Beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati minumannya di bar yang kelihatan dari kaca yang bening. Setelah membantunya turun dari mobil dan duduk di kursi rodanya, Minhyung mendorong kursi roda Jaemin dengan hati-hati memasuki cafe.

Mereka memilih meja di sudut yang sepi, Minhyung menyingkirkan kursi dan mengatur kursi roda Jaemin supaya pas di sana. Dan Doyoung lah yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam Tuan Minhyung, makan malam istimewa yang Tuan minta sudah disiapkan." Dengan sopan Doyoung menyalakan lilin di tengah meja, menampilkan cahaya temaram yang indah dan sangat romantis. Pipi Jaemin memerah karena bahagia dan dia menatap Minhyung dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untukku?" bisiknya mesra.

Minhyung tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja sayang, dan aku harap kau akan menyukai setiap detiknya."

Makan malam berlangsung romantis dan nikmat, meskipun Minhyung tampaknya tidak banyak bicara. Ketika saat terakhir, Minhyung menawarkan kepada Jaemin, "Kau mau kopi untuk penutup?"

"Apa?" sebenarnya Jaemin sudah kenyang, dan dia tidak menginginkan kopi, karena kopi membuatnya susah tidur di malam hari.

Tetapi Minhyung tampaknya punya maksud tersendiri, "Malam kita tidak hanya akan berakhir di makan malam ini Jaeminie, aku punya rencana supaya kita menghabiskan malam di rumahku." Minhyung mengedipkan matanya, "Dan itu bukan untuk tidur. Jadi kurasa kau butuh kopi."

Pipi Jaemin memerah ketika memahami maksud Minhyung. Dia dan Minhyung akan bermesraan, batinnya bersemangat. Memang Minhyung berbeda dengan Mark. Mark itu sangat dingin. Jangankan bermesraan, lelaki itu jarang menyentuhnya kecuali hanya memegangnya lembut, atau memberinya kecupan di dahi.

Padahal Jaemin sangat haus akan perhatian laki-laki. Karena itulah dia tidak menolak perhatian yang dilimpahkan Vernon kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Vernon menciumnya dulu, Jaemin tidak menolak dan malahan menikmatinya. Sayangnya Vernon masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Minhyung. Jaemin akhirnya memilih menjauhi Vernon karena tidak mau lelaki itu menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan Minhyung.

"Kurasa aku mau secangkir kopi." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Minhyung terkekeh, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Doyoung, "Dua cangkir kopi." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Doyoung datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas, "Hmm.. kopi ini aromanya nikmat sekali bukan Jaeminie? Dan terlihat sangat panas, aku yakin aku akan sangat sangag menikmatinya." Minhyung bergumam ketika Doyoung mendekat, sementara itu Doyoung hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Sayangnya karena tertawa dan terlalu memperhatikan Minhyung, nampan di piringnya oleng dan gelas kopinya jatuh miring tumpah ke samping ke arah Jaemin..

Minhyung langsung berteriak memperingatkan, "Na Jaemin! Menyingkir, kopinya sangat panas!" serunya.

Dan dengan gerakan refleks Jaemin menyingkir, menghela napas panjang karena lega ketika cairan kopi yang mengepul panas itu tidak mengenai dan melukainya, dia bergidik membayangkan luka bakar yang akan dideritanya kalau terkena cairan panas itu. Untunglah gerakan refleknya cukup bagus.

Jaemin menoleh untuk tersenyum lega kepada Minhyung, namun ia menyadari bahwa Minhyung dan Doyoung sedang tertegun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan yang luar biasa fatal. Karena dia terlalu panik menghindari kopi panas itu, tanpa sadar dia sudah melompat berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan..." Jaemin berseru panik ketika melihat ekspresi jijik muncul di wajah Minhyung.

Bahkan pelayan sialan yang tidak bisa memegang nampan dengan benar itupun ikut memandanginya dengan mencela, padahal ini semua karena Doyoung sialan kebohongannya bisa terungkap.

"Menjelaskan apa Na Jaemin? Bahwa kau selama ini membohongi kami? Membohongi Mark, aku dan semua orang?"

"Bukan begitu..!" Jaemin meninggikan suaranya, keringat dingin muncul di keningnya. Dia gugup dan ketakutan, tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Minhyung, aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Minhyung bersedekap, menatap Jaemin dengan dingin, "Karena mencintaiku? Aku tidak percaya." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik, "Kau melakukan kebohongan ini ketika kau masih bersama Mark hyung. Jelas sekali bahwa kau berpura-pura lumpuh bukan karena mencintaiku, tetapi karena keegoisanmu ingin memanfaatkan rasa bersalah kakakku, karena obsesimu untuk memiliki Mark hyung."

"Ya. Aku memang melakukannya!" Jaemin berteriak dengan frustrasi karena dia sudah kepalang basah, "Tetapi itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah ini membuatmu bahagia? Aku yang bisa berjalan disisimu dan membuatmu bangga? Kita saling mencintai bukan, Lee Minhyung?" Jaemin mulai gemetaran, "Kita akan menikah dan berbahagia kan Minhyung? Aku akan memilikimu, bukan?"

Minhyung mencibir, "Kau hanya bisa memilikiku dalam mimpimu Na Jaemin." Lalu lelaki itu melemparkan bom kejam itu kepada Jaemin, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku melamarmu dan sebagainya karena ingin melepaskan Mark dari cengkeraman manusia licik sepertimu. Kakakku itu terlalu baik hati untuk menyingkirkanmu secara langsung dan kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya tanpa tahu malu. Sekarang kau harus menyingkir dari kehidupan kami, Jaemin-ssi."

Airmata meleleh dari wajah Jaemin, dia menatap Minhyung dengan shock dan sedih, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepadaku kan Minhyung-ah? Aku mencintaimu!"

Minhyung mendengus, ia memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri, "Pergilah Na Jaemin sebelum aku marah dan lebih mempermalukanmu lagi. Kau dan keluargamu telah menipu kami. Aku dan kakakku bisa saja melakukan pembalasan kejam kepadamu dan keluargamu, tetapi kalau kau menyingkir sekarang, kami tidak akan melakukannya."

"Minhyung-ah..." Jaemin berusaha memanggil dan memohon, tetapi wajah Minhyung kini tampak dingin dan penuh kebencian, tidak seperti wajah Minhyung biasanya yang selalu ceria.

"Sopir di luar akan mengantarmu pulang, kau bisa mendorong kursi roda itu sendiri bukan?" Lelaki itu melirik Jaemin dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dan omong-omong, cincin itu bisa kau tinggalkan sebelum pergi."

Kemudian Minhyung melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jaemin yang berdiri dan menangis histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Lee Minhyung! Kau akan menyesal!" Seru Jaemin, "Lee Minhyung!"

Dan Minhyung tidak peduli. Dia juga yakin bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk melakukan ini semua terhadap Jaemin. Jaemin berhak mendapatkan itu semua atas semua kebohongan yang dia lakukan selama ini.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Mark berada di ruangan kerjanya yang berdinding kaca, mengamati semua kejadian itu. Ketika akhirnya Jaemin pergi ke luar dengan di antar Doyoung yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya, menuju sopir dan mobil yang sudah menunggu, Mark memejamkan matanya dengan lega.

Selesailah sudah.

Tubuhnya menegang selama mengawasi Minhyung datang dan mengajak Jaemin makan malam. Dia takut rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil, dia takut bahwa kopi itu akan menumpahi Jaemin yang memilih tidak bergerak dari kursi rodanya dan melukainya. Mereka mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan rencana ini.

Dan itu semua sepadan.

Jaemin sudah pergi dari kehidupan mereka selamanya. Dia dengan rencana licik egoisnya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengganggu kehidupannya atu kehidupan adiknya.

Mark melangkah mundur dan langsung menghubungi Haechan. Suara Haechan yang menyahut lembut di seberang sana langsung menyejukkan perasaanya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Mark tersenyum, "Semua sudah selesai, sayang. Aku akan segera kesana."

Diseberang sana Haechan juga tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Datanglah, aku menunggumu."

Dengan segera Mark memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Haechan, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja nya itu. Kemudian Mark melihat Minhyung yang sedang bercanda dengan Doyoung di bar ketika dia menuruni tangga. Mark mendekati mereka.

"Hai Mark Lee." Senyum Minhyung tampak lebar, "Kau melihatnya tadi? Apakah aktingku keren?" Tanya Minhyung bersemangat.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aktingmu keren sekali." Ia memberikan kedua ibu jarinya pada Minhyung, "Terimakasih Minhyung-ah, kau membuat semuanya menjadi mudah untukku.. Doyoung hyung, terima kasih, kau juga sudah membantu kami."

"Sama-sama Mark." Ucap Doyoung disertai senyum tulusnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihannya nanti." Minhyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan meminta makanan gratis di sini setiap hari sebagai bayarannya."

Mark melemparkan tatapan mata mencela, "Silakan kalau kau memang tidak tahu malu." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, sebuah tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan karena sekarang hatinya benar-benar ringan, "Aku akan ke tempat Haechan."

Minhyung dan Doyoung saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Mark berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dan penuh kebahagiaan keluar dari cafe. Pundaknya tampak tegak tanpa beban, seakan semua kesakitannya yang berat telah disingkirkan dari dirinya.

"Senang bisa melihat Mark seperti tadi." Doyoung menyuarakan pemikirannya pada Minhyung.

Minhyung menyetujui, ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku senang pada akhirnya Mark bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

"Lalu kau kapan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu?" Tanya Doyoung jahil.

"Aku sudah bahagia hyung." Sahut Minhyung disertai sebuah tawa.

Doyoung menggeleng, "Kebahagiaan yang kumaksudkan itu seperti Mark yang bertemu dengan Haechan."

Minhyung tiba-tiba merona, ia baru mengerti maksud dari Doyoung, "Hyung! Kau membuatku malu!"

Doyoung tertawa keras kemudian menepuk pundak Doyoung, "Kuharap kau bisa segera menemukannya."

Minhyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Disaat seperti ini, aku selalu berharap Haechanie memiliki saudara kembar."

"Agar bisa kau dekati?" Tebak Doyoung dan tanpa diduga Minhyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Astaga.. Lee Minhyung.."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Haechan berjalan sedikit tergesa ketika ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang dibuka, itu pasti Mark, dan ia ingin segera menemuinya. Seperti dugaan Haechan, kekasihnya itu baru saja melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal yang memang sengaja dibeli oleh Mark.

"Hyung." Panggil Haechan.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Haechan, "Saat ini aku merasa begitu ringan." Mark menatap Haechan dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

Haechan menatap kekasihnya yang tampak begitu bahagia itu dengan terharu. Mark memang telah menanggung beban berat yang begitu lama, karena menanggung beban demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu layak untuk bahagia.

Haechan berjanji dalam hati dia akan membahagiakan Mark sebisanya. Sebisa mungkin untuk menebus segala beban dan penderitaan yang selama ini ditanggung oleh Mark.

Dengan senang dia menghampiri Mark dan kemudian memeluknya, Mark pun lalu membalas pelukannya dengan sayang. Lelaki itu mengecup dahinya dan menatapnya lembut, "Terimakasih Lee Donghyuck." Bisiknya penuh cinta.

Haechan tersenyum manis, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena muncul di hidupku dan mengubah segalanya untukku. Kau membuatku berani melanggar semua prinsipku dan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah berani aku impikan." Mata Mark berkaca-kaca, lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mata Haechan sendiri terasa panas, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta yang diberikan Mark kepadanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar tulus kepadanya sejak awal, seorang lelaki yang dipenuhi kebaikan hati yang luar biasa. Dan Haechan memilikinya. Ah, bukan.. mereka saling memiliki.

"Aku mencintaimu Mark Lee." Haechan berbisik pelan, menutup matanya yang penuh air mata, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengecup sudut matanya yang basah, lalu dahinya, lalu ujung hidungnya dan kemudian bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut mencicipi kemanisan satu sama lain.

Ketika Mark mengangkat kepalanya dia menatap Haechan dengan serius, "Kurasa aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi."

"Berlama-lama untuk apa?" Haechan mendongak, menatap Mark dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu.

"Untuk menikah." Pria itu mengeluarkan kotak cincin di saku celananya dengan gugup, "Aku.. Hm.. Aku membelinya sejak kemarin... "

Haechan tertegun, kotak itu sudah pasti sebuah cincin, dan itu berarti Mark melamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Mark akan melakukannya secepat itu. Tetapi apalagi yang perlu ditunggu? Mereka sangat pas bersama, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan mereka sangat bahagia bersama.

Mata Haechan kembali basah oleh air mata ketika Mark membuka kotak cincin itu dan berbisik parau kepada Haechan,

" _Maukah kau menikah denganku? Maukah kau menjadi yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk ketika aku menutup mata di malam hari?_ "

Tentu saja Haechan mau.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berurai air mata, dan Mark mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Lelaki itu lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Haechan dan kemudian ia memeluk kekasihnya,"Terima kasih.." Lirih Mark sambil mengelus rambut Haechan.

Haechan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark, "Aku mencintaimu hyung.. Sangat mencintaimu."

Mark tersenyum kemudian mengecup pelipis Haechan, ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu Lee Donghyuck.."

Mark rasa tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memeluk sang pujaan hati dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya, Mark merasa begitu bahagia. Haechan pun sama, ia merasa bahwa ia akan berada di samping Mark selamanya, melewati hari demi hari sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **Happy Ending kan?**

 **Akhirnyaaa ff ini selesai jg yeayy..**

 **Makasih buat kalian semua yg udh baca ff ini dari awal smp akhir, dan maaf buat semua typo di ff ini hehe**

 **Aku mau blng makasih jugaa buat Haechanppuccino buat review kamu kmrn dan jujur review kamu itu bikin aku terharu :) tetep semangat yaa dan jadi diri kamu sendiri aja okayy~**

 **Terusss, sebenernya masih ada epilog nya sih mungkin nanti aku post minggu depan, karna kalau aku gabungin disini kyknya kepanjangan deh soalnya ini aja udh 6000 words lebih jdi aku pisah aja yaa epilog nya**

 **Oh iya, aku jg mau blng aja kalau sebenernya aku itu tau kok siapa aja yg baca ff ini tpi ga pernah review sm sekali wkwkwk dan aku harap sih buat di chapter terakhir ini kalian bisa review sekali aja. Bisa kan kalian ngeluangin beberapa menit buat ngetik review? Karna aku jg udh ngeluangin waktu aku buat remake ff ini :)) Mari kita saling menghargai~**

 **Okay**

 **See You~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **bebekgoreng, jungXlee, duabumbusayur, sffnnaaa07, aiumax, chypertae, Wiji, markeulxx, Sashashineeya, Dindch22, haechanppuccino (very very special thanks!), mieayambaso, 88122113su, Minge-ni, nomunini, SMark, 8ternity, KimChiel23**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Cast** **  
Mark Lee & Lee Minhyung  
Lee Haechan / Donghyuck  
Na Jaemin  
Lee Jeno**

 **Other Cast  
** **Vernon Chwe  
Huang Renjun  
Kim Doyoung**

 **Genre  
** **Romance  
Drama  
Sad  
Family**

 **Disclaimer** **: Cerita ini 100% karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya membuat REMAKE dengan cast Markhyuck. Disini aku hanya ngubah beberapa kalimat / kata supaya lebih enak dibaca.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **THIS IS REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S STORY**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **\- Epilog -**

* * *

"Hai Mark hyung!" Sapa Minhyung yang dengan tiba-tiba saat memasuki ruangannya.

Sekretaris Mark yang mengikuti Minhyung masuk pun segera meminta maaf pada Mark, "Tuan maaf, tadi saya sudah menahan Tuan Minhyung agar jangan masuk dulu, tetapi-"

"Kenapa sih?" Sela Minhyung, "Mark hyung itu kakakku, dia itu keluargaku, dan ini adalah perusahaan keluarga, jadi perusahaan ini milikku juga!"

Mark menghela napas panjang melihat Minhyung yang memarahi sekretarisnya, "Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Mark.

Minhyung menatap si sekretaris dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan, "Dengar kan? Kakakku bilang tidak apa-apa ya itu artinya tidak apa-apa, sudah kau keluar saja dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Suruh Minhyung semena-mena.

Sekretaris Mark itupun akhirnya membungkukkan punggungnya kearah Mark sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerja Mark. Minhyung tersenyum puas dan menatap sang kakak yang kini tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa urusanmu kemari?" Tanya Mark.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan membantumu diperusahaan, tetapi bukan untuk pekerjaan kantoran. Aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, seperti membantu dekorasi restoran dan kamar-kamar dihotelmu." Gumam Minhyung sambil membanting tubuhnya disofa Mark.

Mark mencibir, "Kau bisa melakukannya sejak dulu, tetapi tidak kau lakukan. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena aku bosan." Minhyung merenung, "Hidup seperti ini memang menyenangkan pada awalnya, tanpa beban, bisa berbuat semau kita. Dan bahkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tetapi bisa tetap hidup mewah." Minhyung tertawa, "Tetapi kemudian aku bosan, hidupku terasa hampa,tidak ada tujuan yang bisa kucapai. Aku menjalani hidupku seolah-olah hanya untuk menghabiskan hari, dan tidak bermakna."

"Hidupmu itu adalah hidup yang diimpikan banyak orang lain dan sekarang kau malah bosan." Mark menghela napasnya panjang, "Dasar manusia yang tidak pernah puas."

Minhyung tertawa lagi, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Mark yang ketus, "Mau bagaimana lagi hyung? Setiap hari aku harus melihatmu dan kemudian melihat diriku. Kemudian aku menyadari betapa tidak bermaknanya hidupku."

Mark akhirnya terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Minhyung, "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat dari hidupku?"

"Bahwa kau sangat bahagia." Minhyung tersenyum, "Bahwa kau mempunyai tujuan hidup yang paling utama, membahagiakan Haechanie. Bahwa kau merasa bahwa hidupmu begitu berarti sejak Haechanie ada disisimu."

"Aku memang bahagia." Mark tidak bisa menahan senyum penuh cintanya ketika membayangkan Haechan karena mereka akan menikah sebulan lagi. Seminggu yang lalu Mark sudah melamar Haechan dan berhasil membuat kedua orangtuanya terkejut serta bertanya-tanya.

Tetapi bukan Mark namanya kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan orang lain. Pada akhirnya dia berakhir sebagai menantu kesayangan dan kedua orangtua Haechan begitu senang karena dia telah membantu Haechan menyembuhkan luka dihatinya.

Dan Mark tidak suka pertunangan yang lama, pertunangan yang lama hanya menunjukkan ketidaksiapan,keraguan, dan ketidakyakinan. Ketika kita sudah menemukan pandangan yang sama dan sejiwa, saat itu juga kita harus mengikat janji serius dengannya. Kalau saja boleh, mungkin minggu ini juga Mark akan menikahi Haechan, mengikuti dorongan hatinya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya, karena mereka hidup di dalam masyarakat bukan didunia mereka sendiri. Selain itu Mark ingin menghormati Haechan karena tunangannya itu menginginkan pernikahan yang layak dan indah.

Persiapan pesta sudah dilakukan,semua akan siap dan sempurna satu bulan lagi, ditanggal yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Aku berusaha mencari kebahagiaan sepertimu di dalam diriku, tetapi yang kurasakan hanya kehampaan." Minhyung mencetuskan pikirannya,membuat Mark tergugah dari lamunannya.

Mark menatap Minhyung dengan serius, "Kau hanya perlu menemukan seseorang dan jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk mengalami seperti aku lakukan."

"Sayangnya aku belum seberuntung dirimu." Minhyung terkekeh, "Coba saja aku yang bertemu Haechanie terlebih dahulu."

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, "Dia itu calon kakak iparmu, berhenti mengharapkan Haechan." Sahut Mark kesal karena adiknya itu senang sekali mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Mark akan oke saja jika Minhyung berbicara seperti itu hanya didepan dirinya, tetapi adik tidak tahu malunya ini juga selalu mengatakan hal-hal tersebut didepan Haechan bahkan didepan orangtua Haechan dua hari lalu saat mereka makan malam bersama.

Minhyung mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah aku ingin bekerja, membantumu diperusahaan. Setidaknya aku bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku."

Mark mengangguk kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Minhyung yang duduk di sofa, "Kau yakin?"

Minhyung menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Apa wajahku kelihatan tidak meyakinkan untukmu?"

Mark tertawa kemudian menepuk pundak adiknya dengan sayang, "Perusahaan ini sudah lama menunggumu untuk bergabung disini Lee Minhyung. Kau diterima dengan tangan terbuka."

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello**

* * *

Mereka duduk bersama di cafe itu dengan Haechan menatap laptopnya. Pria manis itu mengernyit dengan serius ketika mengetikkan kata-kata di sana, membuat Mark yang bertopang dagu menatapnya sambil terkekeh geli, "Apakah kau selalu seperti ini ketika mengetik novelmu? Lupa akan segalanya?"

Haechan mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan mata bersalah, "Aku mengabaikanmu ya?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang duduk di sini dan menatapmu."

Haechan cemberut menatap Mark, "Memangnya kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain ya? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang kantor cepat dan memintaku untuk kesini."

Mark terkekeh, "Pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan di dunia itu adalah mengamatimu."

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kalimat-kalimat manis yang keluar dari bibir tunangannya itu, "Tidak bosan ya menggombal terus padaku?"

"Hm, sepertinya belum." Jawab Mark asal. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Mark berubah merenung, "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin mengakui sesuatu kepadamu."

Ada rahasia lagi? Tiba-tiba jantung Haechan berdebar, berharap bahwa apapun itu yang diakui Mark kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Tentang Lee Jeno." Mark menatapnya dengan menyesal.

Ada apa dengan Jeno? Haechan merenung, nama itu sudah hampir dilupakannya. Bahkan dia sudah bisa mengenang Jeno dengan senyum samarnya, menganggap Jeno hanyalah salah satu kesalahan di masa lalunya, yang membuatnya belajar untuk mengobati diri dan menjadi lebih dewasa.

Mark menghela napas panjang, "Kau pasti ingat kan bahwa Jeno dipindahkan pekerjaannya ke tempat yang jauh sehingga dia tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi?"

Haechan mengangguk dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah bercerita kepada Mark bahwa Jeno sudah tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi.

"Well.." Mark menatapnya penuh penyesalan "Semua itu terjadi atas campur tanganku, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Jeno ternyata bekerja disalah satu anak cabangku. Jadi aku memangil manager disana dan memintanya memberikan Jeno promosi yang bagus sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia dibuang menjauh dengan halus."

Haechan ternganga, jadi Mark ada dibalik semua hal itu?

"Kau melakukan semua itu?" Haechan menatap Mark menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tampak malu, dan dia kemudian tertawa geli,"Terimakasih Mark hyung."

"Kau tidak marah kepadaku?" Tanya Mark pelan.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu? Kau membuat hidupku lebih mudah dengan menyingkirkan Jeno lebih jauh dari sini. Sungguh hyung, kau adalah penyelamat hidupku."

Mark terkekeh pelan merasa senang, kemudian dia menatap Haechan dengan mesra, "Dan kau juga penyelamat hidupku, Haechan-ah." Jemarinya meraih jari Haechan yang mengenakan cincin dijari manisnya dan mengecupnya lembut, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu sebulan lagi hari pernikahan kita."

Haechan tersenyum, "Pastikan kau mengundang Vernon hyung!"

Mark memincingkan matanya, "Kau terlalu dekat dengannya semenjak kukenalkan seminggu lalu!" Protes Mark tidak suka.

Ya. Seminggu yang lalu tepat sehari sebelum Mark melamar Haechan, Mark memutuskan untuk mengajak Haechan bertemu dengan Vernon. Mereka bertiga makan siang bersama disalah satu hotel miliknya dan tanpa Mark duga Haechan ternyata cepat sekali akrab dengan Vernon, bahkan ia sempat diacuhkan beberapa kali oleh Haechan dan hal tersebut membuatnya hampir saja menarik paksa Haechan pulang dari restoran itu.

"Dia menyenangkan hyung, kau tahu dia bahkan memiliki selera yang sama denganku dalam hal-"

"Cukup." Sela Mark, "Bisakah kita membahas hal lain? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kita memilih untuk membicarakan pernikahan saja dibandingkan membicarakan Vernon."

Haechan tertawa, "Mau kuberi tahu suatu hal? Kau melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru,tidakkah kau lihat orangtuaku hampir pingsan karena terkejut ketika kau tiba-tiba melamarku?" Haechan tersenyum malu, "Ibuku bahkan menemuiku diam-diam dan bertanya apakah aku sudah melewati batas bersamamu."

Mark tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kenapa pernikahan buru-buru selalu dikonotasikan dengan hal seperti itu? Lagipula kau tahu jika aku sangat menghormatimu."

"Karena biasanya itulah yang terjadi." Haechan terkekeh.

Mark mengangkat bahunya , "Aku hanya ingin lekas memilikimu, secara resmi. Kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu. Itu saja."

"Dan keinginanmu itu akan terjadi sebulan lagi." Haechan menatap Mark sambil tersenyum lebar, "Lalu kita akan berakhir dengan happy ending."

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan berakhir sayang, kita baru akan memulai segalanya, dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku, kau, dan calon anak-anak kita nanti."

 _Calon anak-anak kita nanti.._

Haechan tersenyum membayangkannya. Kemarin Haechan telah memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter pribadi kepercayaan Mark, dan betapa bahagia nya Haechan ketika dokter tersebut mengatakan dia memiliki kemungkinan yang cukup besar untuk hamil. Sungguh, Haechan bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Mark menggendong dan menyayangi anak-anak mereka. Pasti dunia disekeliling mereka akan dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku." Lirih Mark.

Haechan mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Mark, "Terima kasih juga karena sudah mencintaiku sedalam ini Mark hyung."

Haechan dan Mark bertatapan satu sama lain, mencoba memberitahukan perasaan mereka masing-masing melewati mata mereka. Baik Haechan maupun Mark, mereka kini mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah saling memiliki sejak mereka bertatapan dan saling menyapa. Dan segala sesuatunya yang terjadi setelah itu semakin menyatukan mereka berdua. Karena mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilog nya selesai yey~**

 **Maaf ya kalau epilog nya diluar ekspetasi kalian wkwkwk abis dari sana nya udh kek gini, Minhyung emg ga dapet jodoh, mungkin dia dpt jodoh di ff lain..**

 **Ff ini jdi ff terakhir yg aku update sebelum aku msk sekolah, karna kalau udh msk sekolah aku gayakin bisa update seminggu sekali kyk gini.. gayakin jg bisa bikin ff terus karna tugas sekolah aku itu luar biasa byk :(**

 **Sekali lagi makasi buat yg udh ngikutin ff ini dari prolog sampe epilog nya selesai!~ Jangan lupa review buat epilog nya ya hehehe.. Saranghaeyo readernim!~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **Echa577, nomunini, SMark, bebek panggang, chypertae, BabyCamel, aiumax, jungXlee, nhy17Boonon, Sashashineeya, moonmoominpark, Dindch22, 8ternity, 881221113su**


End file.
